Hermanos de la Destrucción
by LewisNashSkoll
Summary: Los magos y los demonios existen en el mundo, escondidos para el resto de mortales, pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando las dos lineas se cruzan? Un pacto puede traer tanto paz como destrucción, dos hermanos, unidos por la sangre y la raza traerá algo mas que el cambio al mundo, aveces la destrucción puede traer mejores cosas. Harry y OC poderosos. Contenido M por sexo, violencia y Harem.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Devil May Cry pertenecen a Capcom, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio Pensando)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas.**

* * *

 **Los Hermanos de la Destrucción**

 **"La vida tiene un orden natural, luz, oscuridad, bien, mal, pero lo opuesto de la vida está la muerte, esto es lo que trae el equilibrio, pero, ¿Qué pasa si ese equilibrio se pierde? Para eso está la destrucción, ni ángeles ni demonios se salvan de esto, la humanidad debe tener un nuevo orden, y solo con la destrucción se logrará el equilibrio"**

 **Prólogo**

 **…**

 _Hace más de 2000 años un poderoso demonio que fungió como el máximo general de las huestes de demonios liderados por el despiadado demonio Mundus, el emperador oscuro, solo fue cuando aquel general, conocido como el Legendario Demonio Espadachín o el Caballero Oscuro, que decidió traicionar a Mundus despertando un sentido de justicia uniéndose a los humanos, luchó contra el emperador oscuro y salió vencedor derrotando a este y a sus legiones, para que estos no volvieran ni su poder influenciara al mundo humano, sello el Inframundo y gracias a esto obtuvo un gran poder ilimitado que lo haría el nuevo Rey de los demonios._

 _Pero este demonio llamado Sparda no le importaba su estatus sino su poder, para preservarlo y que los humanos no lo vieran como una amenaza, decidió tomar una forma humana sellando su poder demoníaco y se selló así mismo dentro de aquel sello, pero más tarde escaparía con su poder demoníaco y en silencio decidió reinar el mundo humano y continuó preservando la armonía por siglos._

 _Durante ese tiempo vio que los humanos después de aquella batalla con los demonios se dividieron, por un lado, estaban aquellos que decidieron olvidar la existencia de demonio y se enfocaron en otras cosas como la misma religión y el conocimiento, y por el otro lado estaban humanos obsesionados con estar preparados por si algún día los demonios regresaban y fue así como nació la magia, los magos más adeptos lograban hacer hazañas increíbles con la magia._

 _Pero en cada historia hay conflicto, estas personas con magia llamados magos y brujas fueron "cazados" por aquellos que no la tenían, los magos lo llamaban muggles (personas sin magia) esto era ya que consideraban esto como algo diabólico, pero los magos usaban su magia para huir de los muggles, pero durante la historia existieron magos, hartos de la estupidez de los muggles que decidieron atacarlos._

 _Estos magos eran llamados por los suyos como Dark Lords o Señores Oscuros, ellos traían la muerte a los muggles, pero los magos de la luz, aquellos que se enfrentaban a estos señores oscuros decidieron ocultarse de los muggles y enfrentar a los señores oscuros, así los humanos se dividieron entre magos y muggles, y eran los primeros que a Sparda le llamó la atención, existían magos o brujas con cualidades únicas, también estaban aquellos un gran linaje, pero no tenían poder mágico, también estaban aquellos que eran "bendecidos" estos eran brujas o magos que obtenían poderes de luz o poderes angelicales que podían acabar con demonios._

 _Sparda vio en ellos una posible salvación a su linaje y a la humanidad, era probable que Mundus volviera y que peores señores oscuros aparecieran, Sparda estaba resignado a que en algún momento podría desaparecer ya que su poder demoníaco había menguado y que no estaba completo, además había vuelto a su prisión de la cual solo saldría si era liberado y por otros siglos vio a la humanidad desde su prisión hasta ese momento._

 _Sparda conoció a aquella chica la cuál ayudó y la cuál vio que esta sería su salvación, pero también sería su mayor deseo, aquella chica era una bruja bendecida con los poderes angelicales, es por eso que disfrutaría hacer a esa chica suya, no se mostraría como humano, sino como demonio y así someterla a él, Sparda había decidido que aquella chica seria la que le diera herederos poderosos y que traerían la salvación a la humanidad._

 _Pero ahora comenzaba sus juegos mentales, era un demonio a pesar de todo y era el momento de comenzar._

 _Sin saber las consecuencias que traería…_

 ** _…_**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre, iré subiendo imágenes que uso como inspiración, también tratare de colocar de links de canciones de openings, endings y ambientación que he puesto lo subiré con el tiempo, espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola lectores! Aquí les traigo el capitulo uno de esta historia, comienza fuerte ya que esta historia contendrá alto contenido de violencia y sexo, ademas de ser oscura.**

 **Responderé a los reviews que me dejaron.**

 **F4KUN90V4L13N73: Siempre continuare mis historias a pesar de que no dejen comentarios, pero siempre son buenos ya que me dice que les parece la historia, espero la disfrutes.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Devil May Cry pertenecen a Capcom, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio Pensando)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo, quedan advertidos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **…**

 **El Pacto**

Como fue que llegó a ese punto, no tenía idea, sólo sabía que debía de hacerlo pues su cuerpo y mente se lo demandaban, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacía, incluso pensaba que su boda con el que fuera el novio de toda su vida ayudaría a calmar lo que sentía, pero sólo se engañó a si misma pues todo lo hacía con plena conciencia.

\- _Sólo un poco más, sólo una última vez, eso es lo que necesito, una última vez_ – Pensó, eso fue lo que ella pensaba, por las calles solitarias de Godric's Hollow se veía caminando a esa figura, se trataba de una mujer, una de las más bellas y su ropa la hacía parecer la visión misma de alguna diosa en busca de su "alimento" usaba un simple camisón de seda de color lavanda que hacía juego perfecto con su blanca y tersa piel, sus ojos eran de un vivaz color verde esmeralda y su cabello lacio caía suelto por su espalda en ese tono rojo fuego brillante que llamaba aún más la atención de todos quienes la veían, su delgado camisón se aferraba a su figura digna de una obra maestra pues sus piernas largas y bellas daban pasos tranquilos en apariencia guiándole lejos de las calles, cada paso bamboleaba esas anchas caderas y el duro trasero de nalgas generosas que era imposible no voltear a ver por más que fuera una mujer casada ya, arriba la tela del camisón apenas y podía ocultar esos grandes pechos firmes y generosos que sin sostén bajo la prenda se movían libre con cada paso, incluso se llegaba a apreciar sus pezones duros bajo esa tela, señal inequívoca de lo que su cuerpo le demandaba en ese momento, todo mientras caminaba en dirección de la zona más despejada del pueblo, una zona boscosa y algo peligrosa y donde nadie solía estar, mucho menos a esa hora, casi media noche, en el cielo se veían las nubes moviéndose sobre un cielo estrellado donde la Luna llena amenazaba con iluminar todo lo que ella están haciendo, cada paso la alejaba más de las calles hasta que comenzaba a adentrarse en dicha zona en dirección de ese bosque - Sé que estás ahí, deja de fingir, sé que me has estado siguiendo, habla de una buena vez - Demandó con una voz ansiosa, casi desesperada que hacía reír un poco a ese que yacía oculto entre las sombras.

\- **¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi ahora? Acaso has venido a hacer otro pacto conmigo, pero hoy no es noche sin luna, Lilian, ¿Qué es lo que buscas de mí?** – Dijo, esa fue la pregunta de aquel ser, un enorme ser con espeluznantes alas y una figura demoníaca que se alzaba ante la bella pelirroja de nombre Lilian "Lily" Potter-Evans.

Lily se quedó callada, por un momento su mente pareció perderse volviendo al pasado directo a aquella vez donde toda su vida comenzó a ir en picada, recién se había graduado de Hogwarts y se había inscrito para formar parte del cuartel de aurores, fue cuando quería demostrar de que estaba hecha y acepto una misión de espionaje, pero nadie le dijo que ese sitio estaba repleto de mortifagos peligrosos entre los que resaltaba ese hombre de aspecto agresivo, su nombre era Kyo Kusanagi, un maestro del fuego y claro, un mortifago del círculo íntimo de Voldemort, algo para lo que no estaba lista en esos momentos, si bien Lily era conocida como una de las mejores brujas de su generación no era nada para un hombre que poseía esa clase de poder mágico, esa maldita habilidad que le dejaba cubrir su cuerpo con fuego, el fuego lo creaba y usaba como armadura volviéndose casi invencible a los ataques de agua y viento de Lily, luchó con fuerza, valor y determinación, pero al final sus poderes en encantamientos y magia de luz sólo lograban ganar tiempo pues su adversario resultó formidable y su vida estaba al borde de acabar, en ese momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando la figura demoníaca aparecía oculto en las sombras frente a Lily, el trato era simple, ella necesitaba poder extra o acabaría siendo asesinada y él quería algo a cambio, él no estaría por mucho tiempo en ese mundo y en cualquier momento desaparecería y ahí hizo el ofrecimiento, le prestaría el poder que necesitaba, pero a cambio ella le daría algo que deseaba, sin más opciones, ella aceptó sin dudar y con un gesto sonriente del demonio estrecho la mano enorme sellando el trato, y quizá su destino, luchó con fuerza, poder y furia demoledora con la que logró derrotar a su enemigo y a todos los que se metieron en su camino, al final acabó rendida y cansada por lo que busco un sitio seguro para descansar e ir en pos del demonio que esperaba su pago que fue lo último que ella esperaba.

\- ¿Qué acaso estás enfermó? Como que quieres que sea tu mujer, ni loca pienso dejar que me pongas una mano encima además eres gigantesco, no tienes idea de tu tamaño y proporciones, idiota - Dijo, el insulto en realidad no le afectó en lo más mínimo, de hecho eso era parte del encanto de la bella pelirroja que no espero eso, de pronto su mano y brazo parecían arder y viendo su mano veía una marca que no entendía, alguna vez llegó a ver algo parecido en los mortifagos con la marca tenebrosa, pero nunca le vio aparecer de la nada, ni mucho menos hacerla sentir débil, cansada y... ¿caliente? Si, su cuerpo estaba caliente y su entrepierna comenzaba a humedecerse de la nada.

- **En eso tienes razón, mortal, soy demasiado grande para ti, pero soy un demonio, puedo tomar el tamaño que me venga en gana, ¡un trato es un trato y esta noche sin luna y cada noche como esta, tú vas a ser mía!** – Exclamó, el gran ser brillo antes de que de su pose fija se desprendiera para caer ante la asustada Lily, aún era un demonio sí, pero era mucho más pequeño aunque seguía siendo enorme, quizá tan grande como un león y su lengua se paseaba por esa boca repleta de dientes, un fuerte aroma llegó a la nariz de Lily quien presa de la curiosidad no pudo evitar ver hacia abajo, colgando entre sus piernas había un miembro, un enorme miembro que yacía duro como la roca anunciando que estaba listo para todo, lo que siguió para Lily ella misma lo describió como una pesadilla, el demonio saltó sobre ella, uso sus garras arrancando su ropa, manejo y acarició su cuerpo con ellas, la recorrió con la lengua por todos lados y al final la colocó en cuatro en el suelo, subió a ella, se aferró a sus caderas y la penetró, Lily grito como loca, su miembro era enorme y la abría como nada que pudiera imaginar, no se detuvo hasta que gruñó como una bestia dejando ir una cantidad imposible de semen dentro de ella, eso no le bastó pues durante horas, Lily fue usada y poseída por el demonio en incontables veces, fue tal el trato, la agresividad y el placer que tardó días en recuperarse y comenzó a gemir con fuerza creyendo que había perdido la razón, pues de pronto eso se sintió demasiado bien.

Después de esa noche de locura, Lily se vio atrapada en un trato del que no tenía salida, cada noche sin luna perdía el control de su mundo interno que caía en garras del demonio que sin reparo alguno violaba a la Evans sin descanso, la usaba a su antojo e incluso la comenzaba a instruir, en más de una ocasión se dedicó a colar su larga lengua entre las piernas de Lily causando largas noches de orgasmos imparables, otras noches sólo eran sus manos las que jugaban con ella alzándola de un lado a otro mientras usaba sus poderes ilusorios, la hacía verse en el centro del pueblo con todos viendo como era usada por el demonio y claro también la obligaba a mamar su miembro, esos eran los momentos más horribles para ella, pues una cosa era pensar que quizá algún día haría eso con el pene de su esposo y otra muy diferente hacerlo con el de una bestia como él, pero debía reconocer que era enorme y mucho más duro de lo que pensaba al verlo la primera vez, aunque eso no ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor, así las noches se comenzaron a volver semanas y meses hasta que un día llegó la noticia esperada por mucho tiempo para la pelirroja quien no lo podía creer.

\- Que ya no me vas a volver a usar, es otra de tus bromas, Sparda, ¿de verdad vas a dejar de violarme cada noche? – Dijo, era la pregunta de Lily quien incrédula seguía mirando a ese demonio que con un gesto aburrido asentía a sus palabras, el mismo la citó esa noche sin luna y antes de que la pelirroja se desnudara la detuvo diciendo esas palabras, Lily lo miraba sin creer nada y por ella demandaba alguna clase de explicación para ese cambio de opinión, en el peor de los casos, el trato se habría acabado y ahora el demonio dejaría de prestarle su poder lo que sin duda le traería problemas pues le gustará o no, Lily se había vuelto algo dependiente de él cuándo estaba en verdaderos apuros.

\- **Es justo como oyes, Lilian, nunca más volveré a usar tu cuerpo, finalmente me he hartado de la situación y no le veo caso seguir con ella, no me has dado lo que quiero** – Dijo, Lily parpadeo confundida, ahora entendía menos que antes la decisión del demonio, si bien siempre espero el día en que él dijera esas palabras y fuera al fin libre de ser su mujer, que eso llegará de la nada era sospechoso, demasiado sospechoso y ciertamente lastimaba un poco el orgullo de la bruja, cuántas podrían decir que su cuerpo era capaz de satisfacer a un demonio, ninguna en su opinión y eso aumentaba su curiosidad sobre la decisión del demonio.

\- ¿Por qué has decidido eso, que te hartó la situación? Cual maldita situación si eres el maldito dueño, explícate, Sparda – Dijo, fue la petición de Lily, el demonio pudo oír un ligero toque de desilusión en la voz de la pelirroja, todo parecía estar saliendo justo como el deseo desde el principio de aquel benéfico trato.

\- De hecho es muy simple, mujer, tu misma lo dijiste, mientras este aquí nunca podré sembrar mi semilla en ti por este maldito que me aprisiona y para colmo voy a tener que ver como una basura humana logra preñarte, ese es el colmo, en lo que a mí respecta nunca volveré a tocarte, puedes usar mi poder, te lo debo por toda la diversión que me diste, pero no te violare más, y te agradecería que te vayas y por favor, quieres no mostrarme cuando estés cogiendo con tu esposo, es aburrido ver a ese mortal tratando de complacerte – Dijo y sin más Lily fue sacada de ese bosque, el demonio no mintió en nada, podía usar su poder, pero eso era todo lo que sentía de él pues Sparda nunca más la tocó y quizá ese fue el problema.

Los primeros días fueron de libertad y alegría, pero al llegar la noche sin luna Lily se vio sola en su cama sin poder dormir bien, pues por más que trataba sus sueños eran los mismos, se veía a ella misma debajo del demonio que la violaba con fuerza y pasión gruñendo y derramando su semen en ella hasta el amanecer, esas noches en vela parecían ser más comunes cada día pues unas ojeras aparecían en el rostro de la mujer que aun así seguía con su vida como podía, en muchos momentos del día se hallaba a ella misma en algún rincón masturbándose furiosa tratando de acabar con el ardor de su entrepierna, pero sus dedos no eran suficiente, necesitaba algo más duro y grande, quizá por eso accedió al matrimonio con James Potter, su novio desde el colegio, mago poderoso, un gran amigo y ahora flamante esposo, fue una boda secreta que culminó en la noche de bodas donde el flamante mago terminó casi muerto por lo agresiva y animal que fue su esposa, James a cabo roncando feliz y satisfecho, no así, Lily quien pese a todo se seguía sintiendo insatisfecha, las noches seguían y por más que la pelirroja jalaba a su esposo a la cama no era feliz, aunque fingía y de qué modo pues en casi seis meses sin un orgasmo real nadie se daba cuenta de su desesperación, su cuerpo estaba al borde de estallar y por eso estaba ahí en ese momento, su esposo salió a una misión pacífica en Francia algo referente a reunirse con un hombre que quería formar una alianza con la familia Potter, eso le dio a Lily la oportunidad perfecta para ir al bosque, no era tonta y sabía que en su condición, la discreción no sería lo suyo, los orgasmos que tenía cuando estaba con el demonio eran tan reales sus sueños que con frecuencia despertaba gimiendo, eso sumado a su abstinencia le hacía deducir que de lograr su meta acabaría gritando y era mejor que nadie oyera eso, llegó al bosque y como si supieran que pasaría, los animales se alejaban de ella mientras la luz de la luna llena iluminaba el sitio y Lily se hundía en el oscuro bosque hasta estar frente al enorme demonio atrapado.

\- **¿Y puedo saber a qué has venido, Lilian?** – Preguntó, fue la pregunta del demonio quien atado con esas cadenas veía a la mujer, lucia algo ansiosa y desprendía un dulce aroma de excitación que no pasó desapercibido por el desarrollado olfato del demonio, eso sumado al camisón que usaba le indicaba que todo parecía haber llegado a donde él estaba esperando.

\- Yo... Yo... ¡Yo quiero hacer el amor contigo, quiero que me violes de nuevo, Sparda! - Grito la apenada Lily, jamás creyó que diría algo semejante a algún hombre, mucho menos a un demonio como el que estaba frente a ella que para colmo pareció no estar interesado en su petición.

\- **Yo paso, eres muy hermosa, pero no tiene caso, no ganamos nada porque no vas y le pides a tu marido que te coja o si no te basta vete a un burdel a trabajar como puta, quizá muchos penes te satisfagan** – Dijo, el comentario de Sparda fue cruel, directo y sin respeto alguno por la mujer, quien contrario a ofenderse por sus palabras decidió seguir.

\- No lo van a hacer, es tu culpa, lo único que me hace feliz es tu enorme pene, demonio, esa enorme verga de demonio que tienes es lo único que me hace gemir, la quiero, la necesito, Sparda deja de fingir que no te interesó, viólame, te lo suplico, haré lo que sea para volverte a sentir sobre mí – Dijo, y el demonio sonrió, esas eran justo las palabras que había estado esperando oír de la bella pelirroja quien lo miraba con desesperación.

- **Bueno gracias por el cumplido, pero no me basta, quiero más de ti, quiero tu cuerpo, quiero poseerte, sentir tu vagina con mi pene, sentir como gimes debajo de mí y sembrar mi semilla en tu vientre, quiero que tengas a mis herederos, dime Lilian Evans... ¿Quieres ser mi mujer, mi amante y sobre todo mi bella esclava sexual para siempre?** – Preguntó, se quedó callada, no sabía que decir y dudaba en verdad, pero un sólo vistazo a eso que el demonio tenía para ella si accedía a ser eso la hizo gritarlo a los cuatro vientos "si, haz lo que quieras conmigo, mi amado Sparda".

Ese fue el plan del demonio desde el principio, torturar a Lily con maratónicas sesiones de sexo, sabía más que bien que una pelirroja posee una libido desmesurada que si se alimenta de más se vuelve loca, al punto de que sólo eso que la enloquece logra satisfacer su necesidad y eso era justo lo que él hizo, la volvió adicta a su enorme miembro, con sus planes viento en popa, el demonio decidió que era el momento de ser libre y al fin irse al otro mundo, claro además de estar sobre una bella mujer, el plan era simple tanto que casi parecía un chiste, era verdad que el sello que lo mantenía prisionero no se podía romper a menos que alguien lo liberará por medio de un sacrificio, cosa a la que no se deseaba exponer el zorro no porque ella pudiera morir, sabía que sobreviviría como buena bruja, el asunto es que el trauma podía borrar todo lo que hizo y eso no lo dejaría ocurrir, por eso eligió ese método de liberación mixta, era simple en esencia, su alma se desprendería saliendo de su prisión usando su poder dentro de ella como seguro, era algo que todo demonio podía hacer, pero no lo hacían por una sencilla razón, separar su alma de su poder lo dejaba expuesto a que cualquiera con habilidad como un demonio medio podrían apropiárselo, pero aquí no había ese riesgo pues Lily sería el recipiente del poder que le daría a sus hijos, el demonio se separaba de su poder, todo esto gracias ahora al vínculo que había entre humano y demonio, además de la magia de la mujer que podría ayudar de mucho y Lily veía con ansiedad lo que pasaba ante sus ojos, en una nube roja y luz de luna que dio paso a una figura enorme, estaba flotando gracias a sus alas en su espalda, su figura demoniaca y sus ojos, rojos como la sangre se abrían a la libertad de nuevo.

\- **¡Al fin libre!** – Gritó con fuerza el demonio, no estaba en su máximo esplendor, pero aun así era imponente, pues era tan grande como un león y su presencia se hacía sentir con sólo verle, Lily estaba quieta en su sitio, muchas veces estuvo ante ese ser dentro, pero ahora se sentía tan diferente, pues ese aroma a animal en celo poblaba la nariz de Lily, su respiración estaba agitada y sus pechos presionaban el camisón dibujando sus pezones duros contra la tela, el demonio respiro el aroma de la excitación de la pelirroja y dejando de lado su libertad momentánea se enfocó en Lily - **Bien, Lily, aquí está tu nuevo dueño, ahora porque no nos ponemos cómodos** – Dijo, los ojos de Sparda brillaron un segundo para dejar sentir esa onda de poder, fue una onda invisible que golpeó a Lily desgarrando su ropa que caía al suelo, la vergüenza llegó a la mujer que usando sus manos cubrió sus grandes pechos y su entrepierna mojada - **No te cubras, Lily, eres mía ahora y debes estar orgullosa de tu cuerpo, que ahora es sólo para mi placer** – Dijo, una vez más los ojos de demonio brillaron y todo dio inicio.

Lily pronto comenzó a gemir, como en su mente las manos comenzaban a abrazar su cuerpo, frotaba cada rincón del mismo alzando a Lily en el aire mientras el demonio se divertía.

\- **Tu piel de verdad es muy suave, me agrada** – Mencionó Sparda con esa sonrisa perversa en su rostro mientras Lily gemía, todo ante el tacto de esas manos, se paseaban por su cuerpo acariciando cada rincón, abrazaban sus piernas antes de abrirlas un poco paseándose por la zona ansiada, Lily sólo dejó salir un gemido aún más fuerte cuando el demonio tocó aquel rincón mojado que ansiaba ya sentirse reclamado por su nuevo dueño, las mano del demonio no se dejaban de frotar contra ella llegando hasta sus grandes pechos, Lily sólo podía gemir más y más cuando comenzó a amasarlos, sus manos se enroscaban sobre ellos apretando con fuerza al subir y bajar de arriba a abajo, las puntas presionaban los pezones cada vez más duros mientras los pechos eran estrujados por Sparda.

\- Aaaaaahhh no te detengas aaaahhh me encanta – Dijo, fue el gemido y súplica que salió de labios de la pelirroja que con toda la facilidad del mundo fue girada en el aire, ahora estaba colgando de cabeza al suelo sin que las manos del demonio la saltarán, por su espalda, su otra mano bajaba por su suave piel llegando hasta su culo, se deslizó entre las carnosas nalgas pasando sobre ese pequeño agujero posterior que frotaba con total descaro encendido aún más a Lily, sus dedos se colaba entre las piernas de la pelirroja llegando hasta su vagina que también comenzaba a frotar con fuerza bañando sus dedos en ese delicioso líquido vaginal, las mieles de Lily no paraban de salir de su cuerpo ante cada caricia del demonio que sonreía complacido, tantas noches de adiestramiento habían rendido sus frutos al fin - Aaaaaahhh si ahí justo ahí aaaaahhh - Gimió con más fuerza la pelirroja cuando sintió como la punta de sus dedos presionaba los labios de su vagina abriéndole un poco a su ataque, los ojos de la mujer casi se voltearon de placer al sentir como al fin algo entraba en su persona, era suave y duro a la vez, una mezcla extraña, pero igual deliciosa pues sus labios estaban abiertos besando los dedos del demonio quien sólo reía ante los gemidos de la cada vez más pérdida Lily, y eso que sólo estaba jugando con ella.

\- **Alguien aquí se lo pasa muy bien jejejeje, pero yo también quiero probarte mi mujer** – Dijo, un gemido de desagrado salió de los labios de Lily cuando sintió los dedos saliendo de ella, un rastro de jugo vaginal quedo en ellos que el demonio llevó hasta su boca, la chupo con deleite para comprobar lo deliciosos que eran los jugos de su pelirroja, eran muy dulces y sólo ayudaban a aumentar el deseo dentro del demonio que con una sonrisa maliciosa movía de nuevo a Lily en el aire - **Bien, veamos a que saben esas grandes tetas que te cargas, Lily** \- las manos de Sparda tomaron brazos y piernas de Lily exponiendo su sensual cuerpo a su voluntaria, la acercó despacio a él mientras su boca se abría listo para comenzar a engullir los encantos de la mujer.

\- ¡Aaaahhhhhh mi amado Sparda! – Exclamó, chillo con deseo Lily cuando lo sintió, esa gran boca se abrió para "morder" su seno derecho, los colmillos del demonio apretaban su carne con fuerza y suavidad mientras la larga y mojada lengua comenzaba a frotar el pecho por todos lados.

La saliva caía por sobre los senos de Lily quien sólo podía apretar sus ojos mientras el placer corrompía su frágil mente, la lengua del demonio se paseaba presionando y lamiendo cada rincón de uno de sus pechos antes de llegar al pezón, estaba duro como una piedrecita y con diversión el demonio lo frotaba con la punta de su lengua, presionó el mismo causando que Lily gimiera con más fuerza y deseo.

\- Aaaaaaahhhh siii – Dijo casi suplicante Lily ante las caricias de esa lengua, el demonio apretaba la quijada estrujando el suave pecho que movía de un lado a otro sin dejar de lamer, soltó el pecho para sonreír con malicia saltando al otro, Lily una vez más gemía con deseo pues las caricias estaban siendo repetidas sobre su otro pecho, la lengua de Sparda era hábil como nunca lo sería la de un simple mortal y eso que no era lo único que estaba frotando a Lily, pues con sus manos acariciaba las nalgas de la mujer frotando en medio justo sobre el pequeño ano que tantas veces fue la delicia del demonio, podría probarlo de verdad, Lily dejo salir un fuerte gemido cuando el demonio apretó la boca estirando el pecho de la mujer antes de soltarlo haciendo que rebotara cubierto de saliva y pequeñas marcas de dientes.

\- **Tus tetas son exquisitas, nuestros hijos mamaran mucha leche de estas grandes tetas, son dignas sólo de una gran mujer, de mi mujer** – Dijo, el demonio dejo salir sus carcajadas, todo mientras Lily suplicaba por más, Sparda sólo podía sonreír al ver como todo lo que planeó había llegado al punto que deseaba saliendo justo como deseaba.

\- Más, por favor... no te detengas ahora, mi amado Sparda, si lo haces me volveré loca... no pares – Dijo, las palabras de la pelirroja hacían sonreír aún más al demonio que con diversión sacaba su lengua y lamia, empezó en el vientre de Lily lamiendo todo el cuerpo de la mujer, subió despacio por el estómago hasta sus pechos que separó al lamer ese valle entre los dos, Lily sólo gemía sonriendo ante tal caricia, llegó hasta el cuello que recorrió mojándolo con su saliva y así subió hasta la mejilla de Lily, la lamio suavemente en un gesto extrañamente gentil de su parte que fue bien correspondido, Lily como pudo reaccionó girando el rostro para abrir la boca besando la lengua del demonio, su propia lengua salía de su boca frotando a la del demonio que con deseo empujaba la misma dentro de la boca de Lily, presionó mucho hasta colocarla dentro de su boca llegando casi a la garganta causando que ella se ahogara un poco, pero aun así no dejaba de chupar la lengua del demonio que la soltó tras unos segundo.

\- **Así me gusta, humilde y deseando a tu dueño, aunque... puedes darme algo más dulce que tu saliva, Lily** – Dijo, una vez más, los dedos de Sparda se movieron, ahora lanzaban las manos de Lily sobre su cabeza mientras sus piernas eran abiertas y dobladas para que no estorbaran, el demonio se relamió la boca y con una sola lamida recorrió la suave zona.

\- Aaaaaaahhhhh mi amor! – Exclamó, Sparda sonrió, al fin después de mucho tiempo podía oír esas palabras en labios de una bella mujer, y para completar su deleite era de labios de una bruja como Lily, siempre deseo a una y ahora claro que no dejaría ir a la que había obtenido.

La lengua del demonio se paseó de abajo a arriba, recorría con fuertes lamidas la zona íntima de Lily quien sólo apretaba las manos sintiendo esas caricias, la lengua del demonio se movía con una habilidad increíble y ahora mismo estaba presionando contra si vagina.

\- Si mi amor si, métela dentro, hazme gemir, amor – Dijo, el demonio decidió complacer Lily un poco, empujó su lengua contra esa suave vagina mojada a tope por la excitación de la mujer, un fuerte gemido salió de Lily cuando sintió su vagina abriéndose ante la lengua del demonio, se movía con habilidad frotando de lado a lado mientras la nariz fría y húmeda comenzaba a empujar su clítoris con deseo, el fuerte aroma a hembra en celo entraba a la aguda nariz de Sparda alertándolo, pronto llegaría el momento que tanto había estado esperando desde que fue sellado, la mujer solo seguía dejando salir sus gemidos ante las caricias de ese demonio que no dejaba de recorrer el cuerpo de la pelirroja, la lengua de Sparda entraba en ella con cierta fuerza, lograba sacar esos gemidos fuertes de la mujer mientras sus jugos salían más y más, el demonio se alejó un poco de Lily para poder oler ese fuerte aroma de hembra en celo.

\- **Se siente bien, Lily, dime anda, ¿dime si te gusta lo que te hace tu amado dueño?** – Preguntó con algo de malicia el demonio mientras paseaba de nuevo su lengua sobre la entrada de la pelirroja, Lily solo pudo gemir una vez más con esa caricia agresiva que solo deleitaba más al demonio, se pasaba la lengua sobre la boca degustando el sabor de una verdadera mujer, había disfrutado de ella, pero estando libre se sentía mil veces mejor, el demonio volvió a pasear su lengua sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja que gemía con deseo y desesperación.

\- Aaaaahhhh sii amor, me encanta, no te detengas, por favor aaaahhh – Dijo, eran las suplicas que salían de los labios de Lily al tiempo que Sparda sonreía alzando un poco más a la pelirroja, su lengua larga y mojada se pegó a las duras nalgas de Lily abriéndoles un poco antes de llegar a su pequeño blanco. - ¡Aaaaaahhhh mi culo! - chillo con una sonrisa Lily cuando sintió como la lengua del demonio comenzaba a lamer su entrada posterior. Se frotaba de un lado a otro recolectando el sabor de la mujer antes de presionar contra ella entrando solo un poco, el gemido que salió de sus labios fue aún mayor que los anteriores y sus ojos casi se ponían en blanco, el demonio no era tonto, sabía bien que en el ano de Lily no podría entrar demasiado, no lo había abierto como se debía y de verdad que ansiaba poder estar sobre ella abriendo su culo, pero por el momento tenía que concentrarse en lo que importaba, corromperla por completo.

\- ¡Aaaaaahhhhh mi amor! - Gimió una vez más Lily sintiendo como el demonio volvía a su vagina lamiendo con deseo y velocidad la zona antes de clavar de nuevo su lengua en ella, se movía de un lado a otro paseando sobre su zona más privada antes de que con una sonrisa el demonio abriera la boca aún más que antes, fue casi como le diera una "mordida" a Lily pues atrapo entre sus fauces la entrepierna de la mujer clavando su lengua lo más profundo que pudo desatando el clímax en Lily, soltó un fuerte alarido de placer mientras el orgasmo llegaba a ella y sus jugos salían a borbotones de su cuerpo cayendo justo en la boca del demonio que bebía cada gota con sumo placer.

Poco a poco la respiración de Lily se fue tornando normal mientras el demonio la dejaba caer al suelo con calma, después de todo no deseaba que se hiciera daño, era suya antes que nada y nada les pasaba a sus cosas, con diversión, Lily se relamía los labios mirando a la mujer que respiraba un poco agitada en el suelo y tras dejarla descansar lo suficiente decidió volver a tomar el mando.

\- **Creo que se te olvida quien es tu dueño, ven acá y demuéstrame que sabes cómo complacerme** \- Dijo, fueron las ordenes de Sparda, que como si fueran mágicas hicieron reaccionar a Lily, la mujer se disculpó por ser un poco egoísta y avanzando por el suelo se movió, gateaba sobre el pasto en dirección del demonio que se quedaba quieto a la espera de que ella hiciera lo acostumbrado, aunque tenía sus dudas en si de verdad lo haría, pero pronto sabría la respuesta a esa duda, despacio Lily acaricio el costado de Sparda antes de gatear debajo de él viendo su blanco, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando lo vio. Se trataba del gran miembro del demonio que como era de esperarse estaba colgando en completa erección ante los ojos de Lily.

\- **Creo que ahora lo veo más grande** \- Pensó para sí misma Lily antes de acercarse despacio, Sparda dejo salir un suave gemido de sus labios cuando sintió como la mano de Lily comenzaba a acariciar su virilidad con gentileza, esa que solo una amante podría demostrar a su hombre… o demonio en este caso.

\- Tu pene es el mejor, mi amor – Susurró Lily antes de acercar su rostro al miembro y depositar ese suave beso en la punta, Sparda dejo salir ahora un gemido un poco más fuerte complacido pues la mujer si haría lo que él estaba esperando, despacio y con calma Lily acariciaba el miembro del demonio desde la punta hasta la base, recorría cada cm con sus manos y sus labios depositando besos casi como si lo que hacía se tratara de alguna clase de ritual sagrado para ella, su lengua recorría el miembro del demonio con deseo sacando esos gruñidos y gemidos suaves a Sparda quien complacido dejaba a su mujer divertirse con su pene.

\- **Vamos, Lily solo con eso no me voy a correr, comienza a mamar mi pene** – Ordenó Sparda a la espera de ver si ella tendría las agallas para hacerlo.

\- Si amor, como mandes – Dijo y Sparda solo dejo salir un gemido de gusto, ahora sentía como la punta de su pene era rodeada por los labios de Lily quien con deseo y dedicación comenzaba a tragar su miembro chupando con frenesí el mismo, el demonio no podía estar más feliz, su mujer estaba más que lista para él.

El demonio se dejó consentir por Lily, la pelirroja recorría con sus manos los pesados testículos del demonio mientras su boca luchaba por tragar el enorme miembro del demonio, era de hecho como pensó, incluso más grande que dentro de su mente, y su sabor la estaba enloqueciendo, no pensó que fuera a saber de ese modo, pero ahora que lo sabía, estaba segura de que nunca más un pene podría hacerla olvidar el sabor de un miembro de verdad, sus mejillas se inflaban con fuerza al tragar el pene de Sparda quien para estar más cómodo se echó en el suelo, quedo de lado con su miembro expuesto y la sensual pelirroja desnuda mamando su erección.

\- **Aaaahhh se nota que naciste para esto, Lily aahhh mamas con tanta fuerza… me pregunto qué pasaría si los la gente te viera mamando el pene de un demonio como yo aahhh** – Dijo, la pregunta de Sparda tenía más de un sentido, por un lado estaba jugando con la poca moralidad que le quedaba a Lily, era divertido ver como la olvidaba y por el otro quería saber que pasaría cuando el momento llegara, ellos se fueran, quizá era un demonio, pero eso no implicaba que no le importara lo que a su mujer le pasara, menos cuando su primer hijo estuviera dentro de ella.

\- Que vengan de una vez mmmm que me van feliz mmmm porque soy feliz con tu pene mi amor – Dijo, otro punto se anotó a favor del demonio, en menos de una noche había pasado del solo un demonio a ser formalmente su dueño y ahora, para su diversión ella declaraba que lo amaba, eso no podía ser mejor.

\- **Así es como se habla, Lily, por eso eres mía aaahhh** – Dijo, el demonio cerro sus ojos entregándose al placer de Lily, sus manos estaban jugando con sus testículos frotándoles uno contra el otro mientras su boca tragaba por completo el pene del demonio quien respiraba agitado, tanto hacer eso la había vuelto una verdadera experta, las manos de Lily apretaban la base del miembro del demonio mientras su cabeza se movía veloz adelante y atrás, sus labios estaban chupando con fuerza el pene de Lily quien a ojos cerrados sentía como por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus jugos hervían ansiosos por salir, su pene poco a poco se hinchaba más y más dentro de los labios de Lily quien sabedora de lo que pasaba no dejaba de mamar con frenesí, ansiaba probar la verdadera semilla de su dueño y este solo respiraba agitado un poco más cada segundo - **Esto es lo que quieres, ¿verdad, linda?, aquí tienes bébelo todo, este es el semen de tu dueño ¡GRRRRR!** – Exclamó, y Sparda dejo salir un fuerte gruñido antes de que estallara, su pene se hincho y de la punta una fuerte descarga de semen salió disparada contra Lily, los ojos de Lily se abrían como platos cuando el semen salía, era mucho por no decir demasiado y comenzaba a ahogarla, poco a poco su garganta comenzó a moverse y el semen empezó a ser bebido.

– _Es delicioso, el semen de mi dueño es delicioso, ninguno se compara con él... el semen de mi amado es tan abundante, espeso y caliente, es el mejor_ – Dijo, eran los pensamientos de Lily mientras bebía cada gota del semen de Sparda que no dejaba de salir, fueron disparo tras disparo los que salieron de su miembro y que fueron bebidos por la pelirroja que al final, saco el pene del demonio de sus labios para mostrarle al demonio como bebía su semen y relamía el duro pene.

\- **Muy bien, Lily, eso es lo que debes hacer, mi semen no se puede desperdiciar, es sagrado para ti ahora, será tu mejor alimento, te hará sana, fuerte y mucho más longeva y joven después de todo no quiero a una puta anciana en mi lecho jajajajaja** – Dijo, las carcajadas del demonio fueron crueles, pero no importaban, Lily seguía entre sus piernas lamiendo su pene que como siempre seguía como una roca.

\- Amor, estas muy duro… ¿ya es hora? – Preguntó, Lily lanzo una mirada esperanzada a Sparda quien con una sonrisa maliciosa asintió, el momento que los dos habían estado esperando había llegado al fin, era el momento de que consumar el acto, había llegado la hora de que Lily Potter-Evans fuera follada por el gran demonio.

Lily se alejó un poco del demonio, avanzo en cuatro meneando ese redondo culo mientras los ojos del demonio se deleitaban con la visión, de entre las piernas de Lily escurriendo por sus muslos estaban esos jugos vaginales que aumentaban el fuerte aroma a celo de la mujer, no necesitaba sus instintos para saber qué era lo que ella buscaba al moverse de ese modo.

\- Ven amor, ya me urge sentirme tuya y solo tuya, por favor…préñame te lo suplico – Dijo, Sparda dejo salir una nueva carcajada de sus labios, esa era la gran Lily Evans, una bruja temida, rebajada solo a una hembra en celo, desesperada por el miembro de un demonio como él, era en verdad muy divertido verla de ese modo, despacio y con su miembro en completa erección, Sparda se acercó a la pelirroja mientras la luna brillaba más sobre ellos antes de llegar a Lily, sus manos estaban alzadas a su espalda completando su imponente figura mientras su lengua lamia una de las nalgas de Lily, la pelirroja dejo salir un gemido de ansiedad de sus labios, despacio lo sintió, las manos del demonio subían a ella, despacio la sujetaba por las caderas mientras todo el peso del demonio pasaba a estar sobre ella, curiosamente no parecía pesar tanto como ella pensaba en un inicio, claro no era como si en ese momento eso fuera a importar mucho, el demonio despacio se colocó sobre la mujer mientras sus caderas se acercaban a Lily apuntando su miembro enorme y demoniaco a su vagina ansiosa que casi parecía abrirse ante el solo roce de la punta de su miembro, un gemido de necesidad salió de los labios de Lily y el demonio susurro antes de iniciar.

\- **De aquí ya no hay regreso, eres mía para siempre, Lily Evans** – Dijo y sin más el demonio empujo con fuerza dentro de ella, Lily solo pudo lanzar un fuerte gemido de dolor y placer, el miembro del demonio era demasiado grande y nunca había sentido algo así en ella, pero poco le importaba al demonio que con fuerza empujaba sus caderas contra ella en un solo empujón que no se detenía, los ojos de Lily estaban abiertos como platos y de su boca la saliva escurría mientras trataba de jalar aire dejando salir esos fuertes gemidos de dicha, finalmente estaba sintiendo el verdadero pene de Sparda dentro de ella, el demonio no se detenía, con un solo golpe, con fuerza y dominio empujo sus caderas contra la pelirroja entrando aún más en ella disfrutando por primera vez de la verdadera sensación de su cuerpo - **Aaaaahh por todo el inframundo, eres mucho más apretada que antes, me encanta** – Bramo Sparda con una sonrisa de placer puro en su rostro mientras lanzaba sus caderas al frente propinando otro fuerte golpe a la pelirroja que solo pudo gemir de nuevo.

Lily sólo abrió más sus labios dejando salir un nuevo gemido, las caderas del demonio sobre ella estaban comenzando a moverse con fuerza abriendo su vagina, el enorme pene de Sparda estaba entrando en ella con fuerza distendiendo sus paredes mientras ella apretaba la mano en el suelo, era algo que nunca antes pensó que se sentiría de ese modo, si no era virgen ya pues su noche de boda con su esposo ya había pasado, pero eso no tenía punto de comparación con lo que sentía ahora mismo.

\- Aaaaaahhh amor, no te detengas métemelo todo aaaahhh – Dijo, el demonio sonrió al oír esa súplica de Lily empujando con más fuerza, gruño como todo un animal cuando soltó el nuevo golpe, los grande pechos de Lily se balanceaban libres en el aire, cada golpe de Sparda sacudía todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja quien sólo podía gemir más y más, despacio Sparda comenzaba a mover a más fuerte sobre ella lanzando su miembro dentro de Lily, lanzaba sus caderas contra ella con fuerza sacudiendo a la mujer con deseo mientras sus mano se aferraban a las caderas de la pelirroja para que no fuera a escapar.

\- Aaaaaaaahhh más, es enorme aaaahhh tu verga es enorme amor aaaahhh me fascina aaahh – Dijo, en ese punto la misma Lily lanzó sus caderas contra el demonio, Sparda sonreía triunfal mientras las paredes de la vagina de Lily apretaban su miembro ansiando más de él, y se lo daría sin restricción, el demonio comenzaba a moverse ahora con más fuerza, sus caderas golpeaban el duro trasero de Lily quien sólo podía gemir suplicando más del demonio quien no dejaba de moverse sobre ella.

\- Aaaaaahhha sí, si aaaahhh más más amor, no pares aaaaahhhh – Dijo, Lily gemía desesperada, el grueso miembro de Sparda estaba abriendo por completo su vagina con cada golpe de sus caderas, incluso el demonio comenzaba a jadear presa del placer que estaba sintiendo, la vagina de Lily apretaba de tal modo su miembro que era difícil salir al menos un poco para volver a entrar en ella, su pene salía de ella sacando un suspiro de Lily antes de entrar con fuerza arrancando un gemido de la bruja quien lanzaba sus caderas contra el demonio, las mano de Sparda tenían firme a Lily para que no escapara mientras él empujaba con más fuerza cada vez, el interior de la pelirroja estaba por completo lleno de él y cada golpe metía más de su virilidad en la hembra humana, Sparda había tenido muchas amantes claro, pero ninguna llegaba a los talones de Lily, sus grandes pechos se agitaban por todos lados con cada embestida del demonio que gruñía feroz y sediento de más placer, Lily por su parte sentía su vagina repleta de ese pene demoníaco que ahora comenzaba presionar su útero con la punta.- Aaaaahhhhaa amor, mi útero aaaahhh vas a violar mi matriz aaaahhh - fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Lily mientras el demonio se inclinaba sobre ella, todo su peso estaba sobre Lily quien de nuevo no podía creer que soportará a tal amante sobre ella, era tan fuerte y grande, que la hacía sentir pequeña y desvalida ante el gran demonio que la usaba a su antojo.

\- ¡Claro, Lily, aquí es donde plantare mi semilla, de ahora en adelante tu útero es sólo para mí! – Exclamó, con un fuerte golpe Sparda la penetró, Lily abrió sus ojos enormes mientras un fuerte orgasmo la golpeaba, sus jugos se derramaban sobre ese grueso miembro que no se detenía, estaba en pleno clímax y Sparda seguía empujando contra ella, su miembro estaba por completo dentro de la pelirroja y ahora mismo estaba entrando en su vientre, llegaba mucho más adentro que en sus otros encuentros, el rostro de Lily era un poema a la excitación, sólo podía gemir mientras el demonio sobre ella seguía moviéndose con fuerza, apareándose con su nueva hembra quien sólo podía gemir y recibir su miembro, Sparda no era gentil, todo lo contrario, sus caderas no se detenían y empujaba con toda su fuerza sacudiendo a Lily quien al fin sentía el cansancio del orgasmo llegar, su vista se nublaba poco a poco y su vientre hervía en deseos de recibir su premio a su devoción.

\- **Ya viene, Lily, aquí viene... tómalo todo, de ahora en adelante eres mía y sólo mía, serás mi juguete para siempre, Lily... AAAAARRRGHHHHHHH** – Gimió Sparda como un verdadero demonio y se dejó ir, los ojos de Lily se abrían de nuevo mostrando esa sonrisa orgásmica en su rostro, pues el pene del demonio había comenzado a inyectar su caliente semen dentro de su vientre, era un caudal sin fin de semen que saturaba a la pelirroja quien sólo podía gemir como una loca pues el semen de Sparda le causaba un nuevo orgasmo

\- Aaahhhh si amor más, dame más aaahhhg me corro, me corro, amor... AAAAAAHHHHH – Exclamó, al fin después de meses de resistir como pudo, el placer fue más que Lily quien se desplomaba al suelo con sus caderas en todo lo alto, ella sonreía pérdida en la lujuria y el orgasmo mientras el demonio sobre ella seguía inundando su vagina con su fuerte semen.

\- Esta noche, Lily... mmmm esta noche hemos encargado a nuestros herederos, mmmm, aunque no porque estés preñada dejaré de usarte, Lily aaahhhh – Dijo Sparda, sonreía mientras seguía vaciando su semen en ella, conocía los periodos de la pelirroja y estaba seguro de que después de ese día ella estaría embarazada, todos sus planes avanzaban justo como lo deseaba, pero... en el mundo no sólo él tenía su agenda como pronto se lo demostraría un señor oscuro poderoso y de ojos rojos.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre, iré subiendo imágenes que uso como inspiración, también tratare de colocar de links de canciones de openings, endings y ambientación que he puesto lo subiré con el tiempo, espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola lectores! Aquí les traigo el siguiente cap de esta genial historia que al parecer esta gustando mucho, espero la sigan disfrutando y comenten que les parece.**

 **Responderé los reviews.**

 **The Mad Doll: Gracias por el comentario, tratare de hacerlo así, estilo hentai XD. Espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **lalo80: Gracias por tu comentario, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Devil May Cry pertenecen a Capcom, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio Pensando)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **…**

 **El Despertar**

 **Mansión Potter.**

Los Potter era una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico británico, perteneciendo a la gran y noble casa Potter, James Potter era el actual Lord de la casa y Lily Potter, de soltera Evans, se habían casado desde que se graduaron del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, desde primer año el chico Potter se había enamorado de la pelirroja Evans y desde entonces había hecho todo lo posible por conquistarla, pero la chica no estaba interesada en él ya que este era un chico arrogante, egocéntrico y un patán que gozaba haciéndole bromas a los demás, pero fue a finales de sexto año que finalmente la chica aceptó salir con él y se hicieron novios, cuando se graduaron ambos jóvenes decidieron dedicarse a la caza de magos oscuros uniéndose al departamento de aurores del ministerio de magia, pero también habían decidido unirse a una organización que tenía como principal misión acabar con el Lord oscuro más peligroso y poderoso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort, pero todo cambio de un día para otro después de una misión que había realizado Lily y había regresado agotada y muy distante con su esposo, la relación se fue desmoronando, pero aun así los dos se seguían amando, pero algo había cambiado en la joven pelirroja, pronto se enteraron que la pelirroja estaba embarazada y que estaba esperando nada más que gemelos a los que llamaron Harry y Henry, la noticia sorprendió a todos, pero fue la alegría para ellos, especial para el Potter que estaba feliz de tener gemelos, los amigos de este desde el primer año de Hogwarts llamados Sirius Black, el actual Lord de la noble y ancestral casa Black y Remus Lupin lo felicitaron, pero este último tenía una extraña sospecha que al final decidía ignorar, fue cuando el director del colegio de Hogwarts al que habían asistido y también cabeza de la organización llamada la Orden del Fénix, les había comunicado la notica de una profecía que tenía mucho que ver con los dos la cual decía así:

 _"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."_

La profecía estaba relacionada con ellos, pero también con la familia Longbottom y el hijo de estos ya que la esposa del actual Lord de la casa Longbottom también estaba embarazada, pero al final la profecía señaló a los Potter ya que la señora Longbottom dio a luz a un niño el 30 de julio mientras que la señora Potter dio a luz al día siguiente a sus gemelos, pero fue cuando algunas sospechas de Remus Lupin estaban bien enfundadas, los gemelos no tenían ningún parecido con James, los dos gemelos eran de cabello plateado, ambos gemelos heredaron los ojos verde esmeralda de la pelirroja, Remus no dijo nada, pero desde entonces desconfiaba de Lily, la pareja con sus gemelos se vio obligada a ocultarse y usar el encantamiento Fidelio para ocultar el secreto de su lugar secreto, pero Remus no aceptó serlo y Sirius sugirió el plan de cambiar a los guardianes, siendo Peter Pettigrew el guardián del secreto, pero al final resultó ser este el traidor ya que era partidario de Lord Voldemort.

La noche del 31 de octubre, siendo aquel día Halloween, el temible lord oscuro había llegado la casa de esto para matar al bebé o en este caso a los dos, después de matar a James Potter, entró a la casa para ir por los bebés, pero sin duda Lily no dejaría que alguien les hiciera daño a sus preciosos retoños, menos aquel demonio que los había procreado, Sparda se había manifestado en aquella habitación, Lily estaba junto a él mientras el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor el demonio Sparda acercó sus manos a los dos bebés y los tocó y estos brillaron de color rojo (Harry) y azul (Henry) mientras seguían durmiendo.

– **Ahora nada podrá lastimarlos, Lily, es hora de irnos, es el momento en que estemos juntos hasta cuando nuestros cachorros vuelvan a nosotros, es momento de que hagas tu parte –** Dijo el demonio mientras la pelirroja asentía y al igual que el demonio, la mujer puso sus manos en los bebés y allí aparecieron dos collares de oro con una piedra roja en ambos del tamaño de una pelota de ping-pon, las cadenas rodearon el cuello de los bebés.

– Esta es mi protección para ustedes, mis bebés, los volveré a ver, este mundo será suyo, sean fuertes y se harán más fuertes juntos – Dijo la mujer mientras el demonio desaparecía y el tiempo volvió a avanzar mientras la pelirroja se giraba hacía la puerta y vio como esta era volada en pedazos mientras entraba a la estancia la mujer lo vio y sonrió – No lograrás nada, tú no eres nada comparado con lo que mis hijos son, podrás matarme, pero nunca llegarás a ellos y mucho menos les harás daño, eres muy poca cosa para eso – Declaró la pelirroja con fiereza mientras Voldemort la observaba fijamente y de manera fría, no esperaba esa declaración tan directa, cínica y altanera, la mujer no se apartó ni dijo nada más, el lord oscuro sin contemplación alguna lanzó la maldición asesina y para su sorpresa el cuerpo de la mujer se desvaneció cuando la maldición la tocó, esto lo desconcertó mucho, pero se dirigió hacia la cuna donde estaban los bebés los vio y sin más alzó la varita para acabar con ellos, pero de repente estos se rodearon de unas auras de rojo y azul que para su estupefacción las esferas los atacaron impactándolo y la explosión no se hizo esperar, la mitad de la casa quedó destruida mientras lo que quedaba del espíritu de aquel Lord oscuro se iba en la oscura noche mientras en la destrozada casa en la cuna hecha pedazos estaban los dos bebés que se tomaron de la mano.

Horas después un hombre llegó a la casa destruida de los Potter, encontró el cuerpo de James tendido cerca de las escaleras, después de llorar a su amigo del alma, Sirius Black subió y entró a la habitación de los niños, la primer cosa extraña que encontró fue que no encontró el cuerpo de Lily, lo segundo fue encontrar a los dos hermanos ilesos y durmiendo tranquilamente entre aquella destrucción, Sirius se acercó a la cuna y los vio algo extraño sentía al verlos, había recordado aquella discusión con Remus en la que este había sugerido que esos niños no eran hijos de James, que Lily le había sido infiel a James y este no queriendo creer nada, los tomó como hijos suyos y los nombró sus herederos, ahora estos niños eran los herederos de toda la fortuna de los Potter, pero estaba comenzando a creer aquella discusión, pero fue cuando estaba a punto de tomarlos que alguien más llegó, era Hagrid, un semi-gigante que era el encargado de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts, había llegado para llevarle a los niños a Dumbledore para ponerlos a salvó en casa de la hermana de Lily, allí estaría a salvo gracias a la magia de sangre, Sirius le ofreció la moto voladora al gran hombre para que los llevará, ya más tarde se la devolvería, el hombre aceptó y se fue mientras Sirius con un conflicto en la cabeza con tantas cosas por pensar, se fue a su casa.

En Privet Drive, Albus Dumbledore y Minerva Mcgonagall estaban esperando a Hagrid para que trajera a los niños para dejarlos bajo la protección de la última familia que les quedaba a estos niños, el anciano hombre se dirigía a un muro en el cual se encontraba un gato.

\- Buenas noches Profesora McGonagall – Dijo el anciano.

Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, Había una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada. La mujer llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.

\- ¿Cómo sabido quién era? – Preguntó la mujer.

\- Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso – Dijo el anciano sonriendo.

\- Y usted no lo estaría si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared - Respondió ella.

\- ¿Todo el día? ¿No ha estado en las fiestas? Debo de haber pasado por más de una docena en mi camino hasta aquí – Dijo el anciano.

La profesora McGonagall se enfadó.

\- Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado parece haber desaparecido al fin los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros gracias a tontos que no pueden controlarse. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore? – Preguntó queriendo saber la verdad.

\- Es lo que parece – Dijo Dumbledore -Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?

\- ¿Un qué?

\- Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho.

\- No, muchas gracias - Respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall - Como le decía, aunque Quien-tu-sabe se haya ido...

\- Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort – Dijo.

La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta.

\- Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.

\- Sé que para usted no hay problema - Observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración - Pero es diferente. Todos saben que usted es El-que... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.

\- Me está halagando - Dijo con calma Dumbledore - Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.

\- Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.

\- Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.

La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.

\- Y los rumores que corren por ahí. Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la extraña forma en que desapareció, ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?

Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento.

Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.

\- Dicen que la noche pasada Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están muertos.

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.

\- Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... Oh, Albus...

Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

\- Lo sé... lo sé... - Dijo con tristeza.

\- Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar a los hijos de los Potter, a los gemelos. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a unos niños. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlos, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

\- ¿Es... es verdad? - Tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall - Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un par de niños? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivieron en nombre del cielo?

\- Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas - Dijo Dumbledore - Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.

\- Estas seguro de dejarlos aquí Albus, Estos Muggles son lo más diferentes a nosotros que pueda haber, vi al niño darle patadas a su madre por un dulce y que ni hablar del padre el…

\- Ya Minerva – Dijo Dumbledore - Son su única familia, además Arabella los cuidara bien.

La profesora McGonagall estaba lista para protestar nuevamente, pero se detuvo por un sonido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se hacía más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.

La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y, además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.

\- Hagrid - Dijo aliviado Dumbledore -Por fin.

\- Lamento la tardanza, profesor Dumbledore - Contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba - El joven Sirius Black me presto la moto. Los he traído, señor.

\- ¿No ha habido problemas por allí?

\- No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero los saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedaron dormidos mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.

Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Lo primero que observaron fueron los cabellos blancos plateados de los niños, estos estaban tomados de la mano lo que les causó tierno y a la vez curioso ya que parecían estar muy unidos, pero les causaba curiosidad los cabellos de los niños.

– Que extraño, pensé que los niños tendrían el cabello de su padre, pero este es plateado, casi blanco, quizás lo heredaron de algún familiar por parte de Lily – Dijo McGonagall mientras Dumbledore se les quedaba viendo, no veía algún rastro de magia ni alguna señal que mostrará que habrían sido atacados. – Lo importante es que están sanos y salvos, el tiempo nos dirá como serán estos chicos. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley

\- ¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de ellos, señor? – Preguntó Hagrid. Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y Henry les dio un beso, raspándoles con la barba.

Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.

\- ¡Shhh! - Dijo la profesora Mcgonagall - ¡Vas a despertar a los Muggles!

\- Lo... siento - Lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo - Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y los pobrecitos tendrán que vivir con Muggles...

\- Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos - Susurró la profesora Mcgonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a los niños en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas de los niños y luego volvió con los otros dos.

Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora Mcgonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.

– Bueno - Dijo finalmente Dumbledore - Ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.

\- Ajá - Respondió Hagrid con voz ronca - Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora Mcgonagall, profesor Dumbledore. Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.

\- Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora Mcgonagall - Dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora Mcgonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta. Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata.

Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.

\- Buena suerte, niños - Murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.

Sin saber que haber dejado a eso niños allí solo traería consecuencias funestas, no para los niños sino para que cualquiera que se metiera en su camino, pero también traería más que consecuencias.

Desde un principio, los Dursley no soportaban a los niños, a pesar de que no lloraban, el simple hecho de que existieran y vivieran con ellos los detestaba a ambos, pero había algo que los esos insignificantes humanos no podían hacer doblegar la voluntad, la valentía y la fuerza de los gemelos, siempre estaban juntos y hacían la vida de ellos miserable con sus diabluras, con solo tres años, los niños descubrieron la magia y aprendieron a usarla en su beneficio torturando a los muggles, nunca tenían miedo a pesar de que Vernon Dursley intentará enfrentarse a ellos, estos simplemente lo atacaban y se burlaban de ellos, además de que el simple hecho de amenazar con "jugar" con el gordo bebé Dursley les indicaba que los niños eran diabólicos cuando querían vengarse.

Pero los chicos veían cosas que los estúpidos muggles no, en una ocasionen el Privet Drive #10 hubo un asesinato del que los niños en aquel entonces de cinco años fueron testigos, según la versión oficial el señor de la familia en un arranque de ira asesino a su esposa e hijos para luego suicidarse, pero la verdad era que un par de seres grotescos que habían poseído al hombre para matar a la mujer y a los niños para luego hacer un ritual que al final no funcionó, y abandonaron el lugar asesinando al hombre.

Los niños desde entonces buscaban información sobre demonios, todo sobre demonología, etc. Los niños se hicieron conocedores del tema, tanto que finalmente llamarán la atención de los que no debía, pero fue para bien ya que los niños los estaban esperando ya que comenzaban a sentir por que los veía y por qué estos los buscaban, pero en vez de ser cazados, ellos serían los cazadores.

Los dos hermanos estaban en su habitación, desde los cinco años consiguieron una habitación para ellos, ahora ellos tenían 9 años y sentían que fuerzas oscuras se dirigían a ellos, pero en este momento se encontraban absortos sentados en el centro de la habitación en posición de loto, estaban concentrados evocando su poder y sin darse cuenta estaban atentos a lo que sucedía en la casa mientras un brillo azul (Henry) y rojo (Harry) los rodeaba.

Unos seres extraños y demoniacos entraron a la casa por la puerta principal tumbándola lanzándose a atacar a los humanos que vivían allí, unos cuantos de ellos atravesaron y decapitaron a Vernon despedazándolos con sus garras, luego fue el turno de la mujer y el niño que gritaban de terror mientras los demás destruían todo a su paso, subieron las escaleras hasta que finalmente entraron en la habitación de los dos hermanos derribando la puerta.

Los extraños seres se detuvieron en seco cuando miraron a los dos ojiverdes frente a ellos, emanaban esa energía rojiza y azulada ambos que comenzaba a liberar sus cuerpos, se sentía extraña casi como si no perteneciera a ellos, poco a poco unas raras siluetas comenzaron a aparecer tras cada uno de ellos mientras la energía los cubría… era la figura de seres con alas demoniacas y garras.

\- **_GROOOOAARRRRRR/GROOOOOAARRRRRR_** – Rugieron ambos ojiverdes mientras comenzaban a cambiar, transformándose en dos seres demoníacos de color rojo y azul que miraron ferozmente a esos seres.

A la distancia de Privet Drive solo se escucharon los aullidos demoniacos, los rugidos de aquellas criaturas y un gran destello blanco que ascendió al cielo, después todo fue calma en aquel lugar que ahora lucia devastado y en llamas sin rastro de los hermanos.

Mientras tanto en los bosques al sur de Inglaterra, los dos hermanos estaban descansando sentados sobre la copa de unos árboles mientras observaban con admiración las espadas en sus manos, los gemelos las habían obtenido cuando liberaron sus poderes demoniacos, Harry obtuvo un espadón cuya empuñadura estaba decorada con forma de esqueleto humano de un lado y de un demonio del otro lado, al final del mango estaba coronado por picos, la espada era más grande que Harry, pero a pesar de lo grande y pesada, podía moverla con gran facilidad y velocidad.

Mientras tanto, la espada de Henry era una katana cubierta por una funda negra con adornos dorados y una cinta del mismo color en uno de los extremos, el mango era de color blanco con rombos azules y un diseño de un dragón en la parte inferior. Los chicos se enfundaron sus espadas en la espalda y sonriendo desaparecieron de vuelta en Londres esta vez se dirigieron a un bar que habían descubierto en sus paseos por la ciudad, este era el Leaky Cauldron un bar destartalado donde sabían entraban los magos, al entrar el bar estaba vacío y solo estaba el barman, un hombre calvo que al verlos alzó las cejas y les sonrió como saludo cuando se acercaron a la barra.

– Hola jovencitos, ¿En qué les puedo servir? – Preguntó el hombre amablemente fijándose en las ropas viejas y las espadas en sus espaldas lo que le causó mucho interés, los peliplateados se miraron y fue Harry el que habló.

– Buenos días, señor, ¿Nos preguntábamos si nos podía ayuda al callejón de los magos? – Preguntó Harry sonriendo mientras el hombre los veía y sonrió.

– Por supuesto, síganme por aquí – Dijo el cantinero mientras los guiaba atrás hacía patio trasero donde allí el hombre sacó una varita y toco unos cuantos ladrillos aquí y allí y luego para expectación de los chicos la pared se abrió revelando una extensa calle llena de tiendas y negocios de todo tipo mágicos – Bienvenidos a Diagon Alley – Dijo sonriendo ante la cara de admiración de los chicos que agradeciendo al hombre caminaron por todo el callejón admirado el espectáculo.

Harry y Henry miraban todo lo que veían, el primero con un gesto de interés sobre todo en lugares como la tienda de deportes, la librería, entre otros. Por otro lado, Henry miraba con más interés la tienda de las pociones, también la librería. Cuando llegaron al final del callejón vieron el edificio más alto del lugar, Gringotts, el banco de los magos y vieron lo que estaba en la entrada del banco, era unos goblins tan altos como ellos.

– Vaya, las criaturas mágicas se ven mejor que los demonios – Dijo Harry a su hermano sonriendo mientras Henry solo asentía entrando los dos al banco. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.

 _Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, así que, si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado de encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

 _-_ Interesante el sentido del humor de estas criaturas – Dijo Harry mientras veía a su hermano que asentía.

– Si, al parecer, entrar a robar aquí sería una estupidez, su seguridad debe ser interesante – Dijo Henry analizando a los goblins al igual que su hermano, los dos eran así de compenetrados entre ellos, analizaban su entorno para saber lo que sucedía, esto lo hacían más que nada cuando torturaban a los Dursley o buscaban saber más sobre los demonios.

Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Los dos hermanos veían como los goblins realizaban su trabajo entre contar monedas, pesar piedras preciosas o atender a clientes, se acercaron a uno de ellos que estaba en el mostrador y miraron al goblin que los observó con frio interés.

\- ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? – Preguntó a los hermanos y vio con curiosidad las espadas que cargaban en sus espaldas.

\- Venimos hablar sobre la fortuna de los Potter, somos Harry y Henry Potter, así que queremos hablar con el encargado de nuestras cuentas – Dijo Henry a lo que el goblin los miró.

\- ¿Tienen por casualidad la llave de su bóveda? – Preguntó, los hermanos negaron – Pues entonces tendrán que retirarse – Los hermanos fruncieron el ceño aquello no les agradaba para nada.

\- ¿Dónde podemos conseguir una copia? - Preguntó Harry, el duende rio por lo bajo

\- No hay copias de llaves en este banco – Dijo, el duende vio como los chicos estaban bastante confundidos por lo que decidió dar más detalles – Si ustedes son verdaderamente los hijos de James Potter le informo que la llave de su bóveda está en manos de Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts - el duende no podía saberlo, pero sus palabras no habían sido nada acertadas.

\- ¿Me puede explicar porque ese viejo tiene la llave de nuestra bóveda? – Preguntó Henry, en ese momento acompañando las palabras del muchacho, un frio inundo por completo el lobby del banco, el duende miro horrorizado como auras de color rojo y azul abandonaban los cuerpos de los chicos aunque no lo hacían de forma descontrolada lo que produjo que la escena fuera aún más aterradora, el duende fue a replicar, quizás creyó que él no tendría problemas en controlar a un mocoso, pero en cuanto abrió la boca para hablar la cerro de inmediato porque los ojos de ambos chicos se volvieron blancos y una extraña aura demoniaca los rodeaba. El duende barajo un sin número de posibilidades hasta que consiguió encontrar una que los beneficiaria a todos, en especial a los hermanos.

\- Se…señores Potter, si me permite les puedo dar una solución a sus problemas – Dijo, en ese mismo instante el aura dejo de fluir por de los dos hermanos que sorprendió aún más al pequeño y anciano duende, los chicos controlaba a voluntad su poder – Si me acompaña a mi oficina podremos usar un método muy antiguo para demostrar perfectamente que su fortuna es suya y por lo tanto tendrá acceso total a esta - siguiendo al duende, los dos hermanos se encontraban dentro de las instalaciones del banco las cuales eran tan elegantes como el mismísimo lobby, Los Potter entraron en una de las oficinas siguiendo al duende y una vez que estuvo ahí, tuvo que esperar varios minutos hasta que el duende saco de unos estantes muy viejos un también viejo pergamino.

\- Señores, ante usted tiene un pergamino de sangre familiar, al agregar unas gotas de su sangre el pergamino detectara si ustedes son verdaderamente los hijos de James Potter, en el caso que el pergamino detecte su linaje, ustedes tendrán acceso total a su bóveda y en el caso que no, se verá obligado a traer la llave para poder acceder a dicha bóveda – Dijo, los hermanos aceptaron los términos del duende y sin previo aviso llevaron su mano izquierda hasta su boca para luego cortar una de sus venas con sus dientes, hilos de sangre cayeron hasta el pergamino, luego la sangre se fundió con este, entonces un pequeño encabezado salió a la luz "Herederos de los Potter, descendientes Peverell, conquistadores de linaje". El duende estaba completamente sorprendido, estos chicos eran herederos por algo más que la sangre, sino mágicamente, también el hecho de tener aún la sangre pura de tener la sangre de los Peverell, y además haber conquistado linajes a tan corta edad, pero lo más sorprendente de todo era la actitud de los chicos, el duende al ver como estos se cortaban las muñecas con sus propios dientes de inmediato había intentado curarlo, para su sorpresa las heridas cortantes habían desaparecido por completo como si se hubiesen curado ellos mismos tan rápido que ni él se dio cuenta. – Al parecer, tienen trucos bajo la manga, los magos no se curan tan rápido como ustedes – Dijo el goblin mientras los hermanos sonreían.

\- Pues si eso es verdad daría a entender que los magos son unos idiotas – Dijeron, el anciano duende abrió sus ojos como platos, aquellos muchachos frente a él eran completamente distintos a otros magos que hubiese conocido con anterioridad. Luego de ese pequeño intercambio de ideas la conversación giro a un entorno completamente económico.

\- Bien como he podido verificar, ustedes son Potter en todo derecho y por lo tanto debo explicarle todo lo referente a su herencia mágica, primero: ustedes solo pueden hacer uso de su bóveda juvenil el resto de las bóvedas de su familia solo podrán ser abiertas cuando ustedes sean mayor de edad, segundo: poseen tres propiedades mágicas las cuales se encuentran en el valle de Godric, otra en Niza, Francia y la última en Toscana, las cuales solo podrán ser devueltas a usted hasta cuando sea mayor de edad y tercero: debido a que usted no posee un tutor legal, el jefe del Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore es quien se hace cargo de sus bienes y por lo tanto de su herencia - al oír todo eso los hermanos simplemente se mantuvieron el silencio, Albus Dumbledore parecía querer tener la vida de los hermanos sobre sus manos lo que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de ellos que se miraron y luego de meditar todas las opciones, asistieron decidiendo jugar sus cartas con astucia.

\- Señor…- Dijo, Harry dejo el comentario en el aire, él quería saber el nombre del duende que lo atendía.

\- Gaven -

\- Señor Gaven, quisiera poner una objeción a lo que me acaba de decir – Dijo, Harry espero, pero como el duende mantuvo el silencio decidió proseguir - Debemos declararle que nosotros podemos ser declarados emancipados en el caso de que decidamos irnos del país, además de que títulos de conquista señalan al ganar como mayor de edad, esto haría que pudiéramos tener el control total de nuestra fortuna – Dijo Harry mientras veía al goblin que asentía lentamente. – Es cierto, entonces pueden tomar control de su fortuna, pero se debe informar a Dumbledore de este cambio - el primer paso estaba completo, ahora le tocaba a Henry jugar su segunda carta y comodín.

\- Señor Gaven, ¿hay posibilidades de mantener esto entre nosotros? Me explico – Dijo, Henry se acomodó en su silla antes de continuar – Por lo que he deducido no hay ningún problema de manejar nuestra fortuna, somos ahora emancipados por lo que no hay que avisarle al viejo de esto - Henry vio como Gaven le afirmaba esto con un movimiento de cabeza – Y como ya somos por así decirlo mayores de edad, podría ser posible que aumentamos nuestra fortuna para nuestro propio beneficio - Gaven le brillaron los ojos y los hermanos sonrieron, había dado en el clavo.

– Usted sabe mejor que yo cuanto oro tengo en nuestras bóvedas, ¿Qué le parecería que usted invirtiera todo mi oro y que las ganancias que se recibieran por dicha inversión fueran mitad y mitad, obviamente tengo que declarar que este arreglo se mantendrá dependiendo de las ganancias que se tengan en cierto período de tiempo, además de un compromiso previo de que en el peor de los casos yo no perderé ni siquiera una moneda de oro – Dijo Harry, Gaven estaba completamente extasiado, sin embargo aún parecía dudar de dicho arreglo.

\- Señores lo que ustedes me piden es ilegal, si el Wizengamot o el ministerio se enterasen de esto podrían ir a parar a Azkaban – Dijo el goblin mientras los hermanos sonreían.

\- Señor Gaven, el único que pondría reparos seria Albus Dumbledore ¿no es cierto? – Preguntó Henry, Gaven solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza mientras los hermanos sonreían viéndose.

– Entonces no habrá problemas, usted puede presentar el pergamino de linaje mágico como prueba, además de la prueba de nuestra emancipación y títulos dejando de esa forma a Albus Dumbledore fuera de la ecuación ya al no ser legalmente mi tutor y no tener pruebas de que haya un manejo ilegal de bienes jamás tendrá acceso a mis registros bancarios y ni siquiera podría enterarse de nuestros movimientos ¿o acaso me equivoco? – Preguntó Harry, Gaven estaba con la boca abierta, la mente de estos chicos frente a él era, en una sola palabra, extraordinarias.

– Señores Potter me han engañado por completo, jamás pensé que tendrían semejante conocimiento sobre la ley y la economía mágica – Dijo, los hermanos solo sonreían.

\- Mi querido señor Gaven, la burocracia es solo burocracia, aquí o en el mundo muggle todo es posible, solo falta desearlo – Dijo Harry. Luego dividieron la fortuna en dos, así ambas partes se invertirían y ambos ganarían dinero, decidieron que Harry se quedaría con la mansión en Francia y Henry en la Toscana, los títulos no les importaba, solo los cuatro asientos del Wizengamot, así podrían tomar decisiones importantes y tener influencia. Decidieron que ambos debían separarse para que no fuesen encontrados, además así buscarían la forma de hacerse más poderosos y cuando fuera el momento, se volverían a reencontrar más adelante para conquistar el mundo juntos como lo había querido sus padres.

Mientras tanto, en Prive Drive #4, estaba presente la policía mientras alejados observando todo estaban dos hombres, uno era un anciano de barba y cabello largo plateado, el otro era un hombre con el cabello negro largo y grasiento, veían como los policías muggles sacaban los cadáveres de los Dursley mientras removían escombros buscando por si encontraban más víctimas.

– ¿Lograste averiguar lo que sucedió, Severus? – Preguntó el anciano al hombre que estaba junto a él que asintió.

– Al parecer, anoche unos extraños seres irrumpieron en la casa, se escucharon gritos y rugidos y minutos después la casa explotó mientras un brilló blanco la cubría y después nada, según la policía, esas cosas mataron a los Dursley, pero no hay rastro de que allí hubiesen vivido otros niños, es posible que ni siquiera estuvieron allí o huyeron antes que sucediera el ataque, en fin no hay rastro de ellos, ni rastro de magia, es como si a esos mocosos se los hubiese tragado la tierra – Dijo el hombre con algo de molestia mientras el anciano asentía viéndose más serio de lo normal.

– Esos chicos no son normales, debemos encontrarlos, que busquen en Diagon Alley, seguramente al verse libres de su familia querrán reclamar lo que les pertenece, debemos encontrarlos antes de que hagan algo que no deben – Dijo el anciano mientras el hombre asentía y desaparecía mientras el anciano se quedaba pensando que debía recuperar el control de esos niños, sabía que algo había en esos chicos que los hacía más "especiales", pero también peligrosos y si conseguían reclamar su herencia los perdería para siempre, sin saber que ya se fueron de sus manos, peor aún, se habían separado, uno se dirigía a Francia y el otro a Italia donde buscaban experiencias que los hiciera más fuerte y descubrir sus secretos que les diga cómo y porqué podían sentir y detectar demonios, pero lo mejor será cuando comiencen a cazarlos, aquí comienza la aventura de los dos hermanos hijos de Sparda

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre, iré subiendo imágenes que uso como inspiración, también tratare de colocar de links de canciones de openings, endings y ambientación que he puesto lo subiré con el tiempo, espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola lectores! Perdón por la tardanza con este cap, es que estaba bloqueado con esta historia mientras avanzaba con las otras, tanto esta historia como Cazando a Dracula son mis mayores retos ya que quiero hacerlo lo mas original posible, también debo decir que no se que tan largo se han estas historias a diferencia de Amo Dragón (Que esta en su recta final) o Hermanos Imperiales (Que se aproxima a la final de la primera parte para dar paso a una secuela y regresar a la segunda parte) estas historias son largas, así que ya veremos que pasara.**

 **También decirle a los lectores que comenten para saber que les parecen mis historias.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Devil May Cry pertenecen a Capcom, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio Pensando)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **…**

 **Los Hijos de Sparda**

La vida de los hermanos Potter desde que se fueron de Londres había sido una gran aventura para ambos, fue duro al principio separarse entre ellos ya que estaban acostumbrados a estar juntos, hacer todo juntos, pensar y actuar juntos, pero ahora debían hacerse más fuertes separados, con ayuda de los goblins, los hermanos tomaron trasladores para llegar a sus casas en los países de Francia e Italia.

Harry eligió Francia, el chico extrovertido, astuto, manipulador y arrogante escogió este país ya que había conocido muchas historias sobre este, criaturas mágicas, demonios y cultos a estos que era muy peligrosos, allí no había restricción a ningún tipo de magia, le gustaba este país porque allí podría ser como un verdadero demonio o un ángel vengador, Harry buscaba ganar prestigio cazando demonios, monstruos de todo tipo, además de que allí vivían las Veelas, seres muy interesantes en opinión de Harry, allí se quedaría en la mansión Potter de Niza, apenas llego sabía que ese país le daría mucho más de lo que venía a buscar.

Mientras tanto, Henry eligió Italia, el chico tranquilo, inteligente, frio y calculador prefirió este por que podía buscar aliados y ganar más dinero allí, esto era porque allí estaba tanto el Vaticano como las mafias italianas, Henry era alguien tan calculador que solo veía beneficios donde sea sin importar lo que hiciera, por eso no se hacía problema si tenía que unirse a la Iglesia Católica y cazar demonios o monstruos para ellos, o aliarse a la mafia italiana para controlar el crimen organizado, además de ganar poder e influencia.

Comenzaremos la historia de los dos hermanos por el más manipulador, tenía casi 11 años y era muy reconocido por su reputación de ser el asesino de las sombras del ministerio francés, esto era en parte cierto ya que meses después de que llegará a Francia ya tenía cierto prestigio, cada vez que se presentaba algún tipo de ataque sobrenatural, como ataques de demonios o algo por el estilo, cuando los aurores llegaban solo veían el cadáver de uno de estos demonios desvaneciéndose en el aire, se daban cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de esto, los testigos hablaban de un "ángel" peliblanco que vino a salvarlos, fue solo cuando el mismo peliblanco eligió hablar con ellos, en especial con Jean Delacour, el jefe de aurores del ministerio francés.

Fue una noche en el que un grupo de hombres relacionados a un culto que pretendía invocar a un demonio que les daría poder, pero fue Harry el que los mató y ahora estaba sobre la pila de 20 cadáveres de estos hombres mientras veía aparecer a los aurores que al verlo sacaron sus varitas a excepción de Jean que veía con interés al chico. Harry al ser apuntado con tantas varitas dijo.

– Vaya, ¿Así agradecen al que ha estado haciendo su trabajo? – Preguntó Harry con tono cínico mientras colocaba su gran espada sobre sus hombros, a pesar del tamaño, siendo Harry de una estatura de 1,20m, el chico podía levantarla y moverla como si no pesara nada, y mejor aún, con una sola mano. Jean lo miraba fijamente, el chico tenía habilidades interesantes, además el parecía conocer más del asunto que ellos. Levantó la mano ordenando a sus hombres bajar las varitas mientras el hombre se acercaba al chico.

– Yo quisiera hablar contigo, muchacho, hace mucho que cosas como esta no sucedían, menos en este país, pero quiero saber la razón, personas poseídas, personas dispuestas a vender sus almas por poder, personas que sirven a entes demoníacos, ¿Podría decirme algo sobre esto? – Preguntó Jean mientras Harry sonreía de manera cínica y respondía.

– Veo que eres alguien interesante, estás dispuesto a llegar al fondo de esto, pero quizás no le guste lo que oirá, la razón es simple, los demonios quieren hacer suyo este mundo y sobre todo, porque yo los estoy cazando, es por eso que sus ataques se han vuelto más frecuentes, además creo que buscan algo, por todo el mundo están apareciendo, pero los malditos llegan a Europa, estoy seguro que no soy el único que los está cazando, pero yo elegí este lugar para encargarme de estos demonios, además, no soy el único que hace su trabajo, mi hermano hace lo suyo en Italia – Dijo el chico. El hombre se quedó pensativo, ¿un hermano? De repente al ver al chico detalladamente se dio cuenta de su aspecto, cabello blanco platinado cayendo suelto incluso cubriendo parte de su cara, los ojos verde esmeraldas, el chico debía tener solo unos 11 años casi, lo reconoció ahora sí.

– Te conozco, eres el héroe que venció a Lord Voldemort junto a su hermano, tú debes ser Harry Potter – Dijo el hombre a lo que los demás hombres se sorprendieron y vieron ahora si con más interés al chico, el ojiverde sonrío de manera despectiva.

– En un tiempo lo fui, pero ahora solo soy Dante de Sparda, el legendario cazador de demonios – Dijo el chico con orgullo, tanto él como su hermano descubrieron su origen, mitad humano y mitad demonio, hijos de un poderoso general demonio llamado Sparda, lo supieron cuando cazaban a un demonio meses después de irse del Reino Unido, fue un demonio poderoso que al vencerlo les concedió a los dos poderes increíbles.

Estaban cerca de la frontera con Alemania, cuando un gigantesco demonio apareció ante ellos, el demonio tenía dos pares de ojos, estos eran negros como el carbón, tenía un largo cabello rojo como sangre y de dientes afilados, el demonio los observó y gruño.

– **Ja la sangre de ese maldito Sparda corre por sus venas, mocosos, será un placer acabar con la estirpe de ese maldito –** Dijo el demonio mientras Harry y Henry se miraban, ¿Sparda? No era la primera vez que escuchaban ese nombre, pero era la primera vez que un demonio se dirigía a ellos de esa manera, ¿Acaso tenían alguna relación con ese tal Sparda? Henry fue el que decidió preguntar.

\- ¿Podrías decirnos quien ese tal Sparda? Es la primera vez que oímos hablar de él, no sabemos por qué nos relacionas con él si no lo conocemos – Dijo el chico mientras el demonio los observaba y tenía razón, no mentían, al parecer no sabían, así que solamente rio con perversidad.

\- **Sparda fue un demonio que traicionó a su raza por los humanos, pero fue hasta hace unos años que se encontró con una mortal y la hizo su esclava sexual, fue cuando esta mortal se enamoró de Sparda y este le hizo un trato, a cambio de estar con ella, debía darle descendencia, la mujer acepto y de ahí nacieron ustedes, mocosos, ustedes son los hijos de Sparda y de esa mortal, una bruja que engaño a su esposo para ser la puta de un demonio –** Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa cruel mientras los hermanos lo miraban con una expresión en blanco y compartieron una mirada fugaz, lo sospechaban, todas las cosas extrañas por las que habían pasado, todos los eventos paranormales, esos encuentros con demonios, pero estaba esa duda de cómo habían heredado toda la fortuna de los Potter, ¿Cómo podría ser eso si no tenían sangre Potter?

Pero lo descubrieron solo por instinto, un demonio puede lograr lo que quiera, y ellos simplemente engañaron a los duendes sin proponérselo solo para obtener una fortuna que posiblemente no les pertenecían, pero la sangre demoniaca logro eso, al parecer le vieron una ventaja en ser hijos de un demonio y mejor aun cuando vencieron a ese demonio después de esa batalla.

– ¿Dante de Sparda? Interesante apodo, supongo que lo usas para cazar demonios, en fin, me gustaría hacer un trato contigo que seguro nos favorecerá, me interesa acabar con estos malditos ya que son un peligro para nosotros los magos, ¿aceptas el trato?

De vuelta al presente, Harry estaba en su cacería de esos malditos hombres miembros de una secta que sacrificaban a personas con un rasgo muy interesante, Veelas, al parecer, las Veelas al ser sacrificadas en un ritual para un demonio, estos le otorgaban ciertos poderes donde obtenían poder, dinero y otras virtudes, los hombres violaban hasta saciarse a las Veelas y luego las sacrificaban.

Jean Delacour lo había llamado desesperado para que acabará con esta secta, al parecer el hombre estaba casado con una mujer de ascendencia Veela y tenía dos hijas, era posible que podrían ir por ellas y era necesario acabar con ese culto de inmediato.

Harry estaba corriendo en medio de un bosque mientras un grupo de motociclistas huía de este mientras disparaban, el ojiverde usaba su espada como escudo, pero él usando su propia arma disparaba a los neumáticos de los hombres que caían pesadamente por el pavimento mientras el ojiverde aterrizaba frente a ellos y los veía sonriendo de manera perversa mientras los hombres trataban de levantarse y el ojiverde tomo su gran espadón con una mano, y como si fuera una lanza, la arrojo y atravesó a uno, dos, tres, cuatro cabezas de los hombres, cayeron con la espada clavada quedando los cuatro muertos como brochetas siendo atravesados por la espada, el ojiverde se acercó sonriendo y sacó la espada mientras la colocaba en sobre su hombro mientras sonreía.

Horas después, un grupo de hombres liderados por un hombre musculoso y calvo entraban a un hotel muy elegante, el hombre caminaba por los pasillos sonriendo de manera perversa mientras se reunía con sus seguidores, todo estaba saliendo estupendo y el sacrificio a un demonio les concedía todo lo que querían, pero lo mejor era disfrutar de mujeres Veelas en cada sacrificio, ahora se reunía para hablar sobre el próximo ritual que harían, el hombre veía frente a sus seguidores en una gran mesa ovalada donde alzaban las copas para brindar por un pronto exitoso sacrificio, de repente, como si fuera en cámara lenta, el vidrio del gran ventanal detrás del líder, estallaba y la cabeza de este volaba en pedazos ante la vista de sus seguidores que gritaban aterrados y salían despavoridos del recinto mientras a casi un kilómetro en un tejado estaba de pie la figura de alguien que apuntaba con un rifle francotirador mientras bajaba el rifle sonriendo.

– No hay como las balas explosivas para garantizar la muerte de un bastardo, ahora es hora de informar al señor Delacour de que ya su familia está a salvo, al igual que todas las Veelas y sus familias – Dijo el ojiverde mientras desaparecía del lugar.

El chico llego al ministerio francés mientras era saludado por todas las personas que se encontraba en sus camino, su reputación como cazador era no sólo temida sino respetada, a pesar de su corta edad, el ojiverde cumplía con éxito todas las misiones que el jefe de aurores le encargaba, el ministerio francés era impoluto y elegante cosa que le gustaba a Harry o Dante como le gustaba que lo llamarán, y que le daba cierto aire de lujo y majestuosidad cosa que le gustaba tanto a él como a su hermano.

En sus cacerías, Harry algunas veces debía entrar a lugares de extrema riqueza tanto artístico como en ostentosamente lujoso, un ejemplo de ello eran iglesias o catedrales antiguas y de gran belleza artística y una impecable arquitectura, el ojiverde le gustaba esto porque el arte era una expresión del alma y eso era lo que veía tanto él como su hermano, el alma en aquellas variedades de expresiones de arte, por eso se sentía tranquilo en el ministerio.

Harry camino por los pasillos del ministerio y llegó hasta el Departamento del Cuartel de Aurores, al entrar los aurores que lo veían lo hacían con respeto y admiración, era felicitado y elogiado por todos los que se acercaban y el chico tranquilo, pero con su ego estaba en las alturas mientras caminaba pavoneándose por la sala mientras abría los brazos mientras saludaba a todos los aurores que se le acercaban con muestras de elogio.

Fue cuando se dirigió a la oficina del jefe de Aurores aún con una gran sonrisa en la cara, al entrar el hombre al verlo lo miró fijamente y sonrío al verlo, el chico se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio del jefe y sonrío al hombre.

– Misión cumplida, el último bastardo de aquella secta fue exterminado, además los últimos seguidores fueron capturados, creo que ahora las Veelas pueden vivir tranquilas, más que nada su familia, señor Delacour – Dijo el chico mientras informaba sobre los detalles de la misión y el hombre no podía estar más orgulloso y satisfecho, el hombre sonrío y dijo.

– Muy bien, Dante, esto le da al ministerio francés y al gobierno muggle una gran tranquilidad, debo decir que nunca me arrepentiré de haberte reclutado, pero bueno ya que está es una victoria para ti, quisiera invitarte esta noche a una fiesta en mi casa, es el cumpleaños de mi hija Fleur y anunciar que ahora Francia y las Veelas pueden estar tranquilos gracias a ti, así que me gustaría que estuvieras presente – Dijo el hombre mientras el ojiverde sonreía ampliamente.

– Magnífico, una fiesta, con gusto estaré allí, señor Delacour – Dijo el ojiverde mientras el hombre asentía, ahora tomaba una expresión seria.

– Hay un último asunto que debes saber, hoy llego al ministerio está carta – Dijo el hombre mientras le extendía una carta con letras escrita en tinta verde esmeralda, el chico vio el escudo de Hogwarts y sonrío, era su momento de regresar.

Más tarde esa noche, Harry se aparecía en una grande y hermosa mansión propiedad de los Delacour, al parecer sería tranquila e íntima, solo los más allegados a la familia estaban presentes, Harry camino por la mansión mientras era saludo por algunos invitados que lo reconocieron, claro no como el cazador de demonios, después de todo, él era un "agente" secreto del ministerio, fue saludado al ser reconocido como Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, o en su caso, uno de los dos gemelos que vivió, los hermanos que siendo bebés vencieron a Voldemort, pero Harry simplemente sonreía y decía.

– Mi hermano y yo no lo consideramos un logro sino algo que debimos hacer ya que los patéticos ingleses no lo lograron – Dijo el ojiverde mientras seguía su camino dejando a los invitados confundidos, la verdad era que Harry sabía que en el Reino Unido, el estudio mágico era tan patético y mediocre que él podría ser mejor maestro que los algunos maestros de Hogwarts, en cambio sentía un respeto por los maestros de Beauxbatons que se especializaban en encantamientos, tanto que había aprendido de ellos cuando le pidió a Jean-Claude aprender más encantamientos y demás cosas.

El ojiverde finalmente encontró a los anfitriones, los señores Delacour lucían impecables mientras hablaban y saludaban a los invitados, fue cuando Jean-Claude al verlo se acercó a él saludándolo afectuosamente con un apretón de manos y un abrazo.

– Harry, me da mucho gusto verte, muchacho, ven, te voy a presentar a mi esposa e hijas – Dijo el hombre mientras iba a donde estaban ellas – Cariño, niñas, les presento a mi invitado especial, Harry Potter, Harry, ellas son mi esposa Apolline y mis hijas Fleur y Gabrielle – Dijo el hombre presentando orgulloso a su familia mientras el ojiverde mostrando sus modales beso el dorso de la mano de la señora Delacour y el de las dos chicas.

La señora Delacour era una mujer de cabello plateado, elegante y distinguida, pero muy amable, se mostró muy agradecida con él ya que ella sabía quién era en verdad lo que había hecho, por otra parte, las hijas Delacour eran preciosas, Fleur tenía 14 años y era ya toda una mujer en crecimiento, por otro lado, Gabrielle era una niña de quizá años que se sonrojo en extremo al ver a Harry, las chicas podrían ser ¼ de Veelas, pero Harry era mitad demonio y eso somete a cualquier persona con parte criatura, eso lo notó la señora Delacour y vio como sus hijas se acoplaban a él tratando de tener su atención en ellas.

En un momento dado de la fiesta mientras el ojiverde conversaba con las hermanas Delacour, algo llamó la atención de este y sonrío mientras negaba cosa que llamó la atención de las hermanas, el chico se disculpó con las chicas y después se acercó al señor Delacour y le susurró algo al oído que puso al hombre tenso, este asintió y vio como el chico caminaba tranquilamente entre los invitados, de repente se giró y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a uno de los invitados causando que este saliera volando por una ventana terminando en el patio de la casa, los invitados quedaron sorprendidos y asustados por esto, el chico saco algo de su gabardina y salió al patio donde el hombre que había golpeado intentaba pararse.

– ¿Que hace aquí un maldito usurpador de cuerpos? De todas las escorias de demonios, ustedes son lo peor – Dijo Harry mientras le arrojaba una esfera de cristal que explotaba en la cara del hombre que comenzó a gritar y un humo negro salió de su cuerpo y formándose una espesa y semi-etérea que flotaba en el aire de forma extraña y oscura, sus ojos rojos observaban a Harry furiosos.

\- **Maldito Sparda, ¿Cómo supiste quien era yo? –** Preguntó el usurpador de cuerpos mientras el ojiverde sonreía.

\- Por tu aura y tus ojos maliciosos detrás de los ojos de ese humano – Dijo mientras se acercaba al demonio usurpador que río perverso.

\- **Puede que hayas descubierto quien era, pero no podrás vencerme, los ataques físicos y la magia no funcionan conmigo -** Dijo el usurpador mientras el ojiverde lo veía y un segundo después sonreía y de la nada saco una escopeta grande de tambor de 12 rondas de color dorado, además de tener en la parte superior una ampolleta de aliento de dragón incorporado, las balas estaban encantadas y bendecidas.

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero aun así eres semi-etéreo y te puedo destruir – Dijo sonriendo mientras apuntaba y disparaba, la bala y el fuego se combinaron en un fuerte estallido como si fuera una bala de fuego de color rojo que impacto al usurpador de cuerpos que gritando explotó y se desvaneció mientras el ojiverde sonreía y se colocaba la escopeta dorada en el hombro y entraba de nuevo a la casa mientras los que vieron lo que sucedió se apartaron viéndolo entre admirados y aterrados.

Se acercó al señor Delacour y a su familia y dijo.

– Lamento haber arruinado su fiesta, pero estos malditos entes y demonios no descansan y viven para causar daño - Dijo el ojiverde mientras el señor Delacour se alegraba de tener a alguien como Harry para ayudarle en los asuntos de demonios y cosas sobrenaturales.

El señor Delacour mandó a llamar a unos aurores para que hicieran lo que era normal después de algún suceso como estos, hacer que los testigos no revelarían nada de lo que paso allí, los invitados se fueron retirando y solo quedaron los Delacour y Harry conversando, las hermanas Delacour convencieron a Harry y a sus padres de que podría quedarse en casa hasta que empezará su año escolar, el ojiverde sin duda la pasaría muy bien en esa casa, pero también estaba ansioso de regresar a Londres e ir a Hogwarts, había asuntos que él y su hermano debían arreglar.

Ahora era el momento de hablar del otro hermano, Henry Potter, pero había dejado ese nombre por ahora, él era en ese momento Vergil de Sparda, el chico vestía como su hermano, una larga gabardina, solo que él de Henry era azul, además de usar botas marrones, pantalones verdes, con un paño en el cuello sobre el chaleco negro sin mangas, unos guantes negros de dedos descubierto y llevaba su cabello rizado hacía atrás dejando ver su rostro por completo.

Henry había llegado a la Toscana de Italia, la casa de aquella ciudad era muy hermosa y espaciosa, el día que había llegado a la Toscana se acomodó en la casa, supo que le gustaba los lujos y el poder, su hermano también era así, pero él solo veía el beneficio ganando y obteniendo lo que quisiera, mientras que él era astuto y ambicioso queriendo más de la forma que él creyera conveniente, quizás tenían algo parecido, pero Harry le gustaba las batallas, él del conocimiento, a Harry le gusta el esfuerzo y el trabajo duro, a él la precaución y la sutileza.

Es por eso que quiso buscar algo de trabajo en lo que ambos hermanos eran buenos, cazando demonios, por eso busco la forma de entrar al Vaticano, si contaba con la bendición y el arsenal de este, podría llegar a ser apreciado por su trabajo y conseguir una fortuna propia, entrar al Vaticano había sido fácil, los demonios que llegaban a Italia tenían un solo propósito, acabar con la fe de los mortales y la Iglesia Católica era la mayor de todas siendo la principal de los cristianos alrededor del mundo, un día caminando por la plaza de San Marco por la noche después de estar de visita y buscar información, vio como una parvada de demonios carroñeros volaban en el oscuro cielo llevando en sus garras aprisionando a un sujeto que vestía con túnicas, al parecer el hombre era un cardenal, se notaba que esos demonios le temían a la luz porque por su paso, las luces de la calle se apagaban.

Henry rápidamente persiguió a los demonios saltando de un lado a otro hasta llegar a un techo, en un momento dado desenfundo su espada y saltó así la parada de demonios y mató a los que tenían sujeto al cardenal cargando en su hombre de manera fácil a pesar de ser más alto y el robusto que él, pero lo cargo fácil y con una seña de manos escupió una espiral de fuego que golpeó a los demonios carroñeros mientras genial y gruñón de dolor mientras eran reducidos a cenizas y el peliblanco cayó elegantemente en el suelo y bajo al cardenal que lo observó agradecido y fascinado.

– Muchacho, me has salvado, aunque estoy curioso de saber ¿quién eres, que fue lo que lo hiciste y que eran esas cosas? – Preguntó el cardenal al peliblanco que lo observó mientras enfundada su espada.

– Soy Vergil de Sparda, lo que hice fue un conjuro de espiral de fuego, y lo que mate eran demonios, aunque la pregunta aquí, ¿Por qué trataban de llevárselo, cardenal? – Preguntó el ojiverde con voz calmada.

– Eso es porque soy el jefe de la Sociedad Secreta de la Mano Izquierda de Dios, te cuento esto ya que veo que tienes cualidades que pueden serle útil a la Sociedad, podrías tener gloria, fama y fortuna, además de servir a Dios para acabar con las fuerzas del mal como acabas de hacer - Dijo el cardenal convenciendo al chico de unirse a la Sociedad Secreta que hablaba el sacerdote.

– De acuerdo, pero sólo estaré bajo sus órdenes, además de que trabajo solo - Dijo el ojiverde mientras el cardenal sonreía.

– Estoy de acuerdo, yo seré el que te de tus misiones y lo sabrás todo, además también puede que nos ayudes a traer orden al país, las mafias quieren más poder en la Iglesia y eso no lo podemos permitir - Dijo el cardenal a lo que el ojiverde sonrío de manera astuta.

– Eso es muy fácil, cardenal, solo hay que tomar el control de las mafias - Dijo el ojiverde lo que causó la risa del cardenal, le agradaba ese chico y si demostraba el talento y destacaba en la Sociedad, llegaría muy lejos, los dos comenzaban a caminar rumbo a la Basílica de San Pedro dónde se reuniría con los altos mandos de la Iglesia para presentar a su nuevo guerrero de la Iglesia.

– Bueno, mi nombre es Franchesco Vitalio, y te doy la bienvenida a la Mano Izquierda de Dios - Dijo el cardenal.

Así fue como Henry o Vergil, se unió a la Sociedad más antigua de la historia, ahora la acción para el otro hermano Sparda comenzó y se volvió en el arma secreta del Vaticano, el cardenal le había dado permiso de que él tomará el control de las mafias italianas, pero sin abandonar su propósito de cazar demonios o fuerzas oscuras que causaban estragos.

Antes de cumplir los 11 años, Henry se convirtió en el mayor Don de la mafia italiana, el chico había tomado el control simplemente asesinando a los cabecillas de las cuatro mafias italianas, primero fue la más reciente, la Sacra Corona Unita, se dejó ver que tenía el poder para hacerse cargo de la organización, ganándose el respeto de los más de 2000 miembros de esta mafia, lo apoyaron en su interés de hacer unir las cuatro mafias en una teniendo el control de todo, la siguiente fue la 'Ndrangheta, tuvo que matar a más de cien de sus hombres antes de matar a su capo y tomar el control de esta mafia, teniendo el mando de sus casi 6000 miembros, después siguieron las mafias más antiguas que eran la Camorra y la Cosa Nostra, fue así que la mafia estaba al mando de Henry y por consiguiente del Vaticano, este le había pedido lavar el dinero de las mafias para que el Vaticano pudiera usarlo, claro en una sociedad con el mismo Henry.

Pero aparte de ser el Don de la mafia italiana, se había vuelto en un reconocido cazador de demonios en el Vaticano y el bajo mundo conocido como Don Vergil de Sparda, pero lo que más le importaba a Vergil era cazar demonio por encargó del mismo Vaticano, este localizaba o le llegaba la información de algún ataque ocasionado por entes o seres demoniacos, así que cuando eso pasaba informaban a Vergil y este se iba a cazarlos, Vergil demostró que era digno de la confianza del Vaticano.

Por esa razón, le encargaban los trabajos más difíciles de realizar mientras ayudaba a entrenar a otros prospectos a cazadores de demonios, después de todo, el chico no estaría permanente allí, pero claro, antes de irse a Hogwarts, lugar que Vergil le había dicho a Franchesco que debía ir para aprender más sobre la magia y sobre todo cazar otros demonios y seguir su destino, aquel destino que el Papa Juan Pablo II le dijo el día que se conocieron, el sabio Papa le dijo que no le importaba su origen, tampoco si era un mago, solo sabía que él estaba destinado a ser el salvador del mundo a manos de los demonios.

Vergil tomó esas palabras de otra forma, siendo él el que debía traer el equilibrio a los humanos y acabar con los demonios, es por eso que ahora se le encargó una misión muy difícil, su misión era con acabar a un demonio líder muy problemático, este se encontraba en la isla de Poveglia, hoy en día era una isla maldita gobernada por demonios que se alimentaron de las almas malditas de las personas que eran arrojadas allí para que murieran, era traídas allí debido a la peste negra, liderada por un demonio que al parecer no podía morir ya que muchos soldados y hombres enviados por el Vaticano a matarlo, aseguran que lo han matado, pero este demonio siempre regresaba a la vida como si nada.

Sin más, el peliblanco aceptó la misión y llegó a un acuerdo con el Vaticano, si él lograba matar a ese demonio podría quedarse con la isla y así construir ahí su hogar y base principal, así que de inmediato partió hacia la isla, sería llevado por una lancha a un lugar de la isla donde no fuese detectado y así atacar por sorpresa, al llegar a ese lugar se preparó y se internó en bosque a gran velocidad.

Al otro lado de la isla, un par de demonios custodiaban la entrada a lo que parecía ser una vieja y oscura edificación, un ligero brillo entre los árboles y ambos cayeron al suelo decapitados mientras la sangre volaba por el aire manchando todo, de rodillas frente a la entrada estaba el peliblanco con su espada ensangrentada en mano.

\- Vamos a divertirnos porque es hora de cazar - Dijo el peliblanco mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba aún más en su cara y el peliblanco corrió al interior.

Los demonios patrullaban la zona en estado de alerta tras el fallido de muchos de ellos ya que estaban siendo cazados, 4 de ellos marchaban por un pasillo largo y negro alumbrado por un par de antorchas, los ojos rojizos brillaron y antes de poder hacer nada estaban en el suelo despedazados, por el techo se movía a gran velocidad, los gritos de ataque resonaron por los pasillos.

La confusión comenzó a reinar ante las fuerzas demoniacas, que uno a uno comenzaban a desaparecer entre los oscuros pasillos de su fortaleza, los ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad antes de que uno de los demonios del grupo de patrullaje cayera al suelo entre quejidos mientras era desmembrado.

\- Jajajajajaja - Resonó la carcajada en la oscuridad.

\- **¿Q…quien anda ahí?** – Preguntó uno de los demonios sintiendo algo por primera vez en su vida…miedo.

\- La muerte - Respondió la misteriosa voz antes de brillar.

El relámpago despedazo todo a su pasó destrozando a los demonios mientras la figura salpicada de sangre caminaba entre los agonizantes demonios, su sufrimiento se acabó cuando el fuego demoníaco o Fiendfire los golpeó, los pasos resonaban en los amplios corredores, el rechinar de la puerta abrió dando paso a una gran zona iluminada por ventanales.

\- **Tu** \- Dijo uno de los demonios que estaba frente a la salida de la zona.

Enfrente de ellos estaba el peliblanco con su oscura ropa salpicada de sangre y con esa demencial sonrisa en su cara, a decir verdad, el ambiente oscuro y lúgubre de la base le daba un aspecto demoniaco como si recién hubiese salido del infierno.

\- Háganse un favor y regresen al infierno - Dijo la gruesa voz del peliblanco.

\- **Nunca, en cuento los refuerzos lleguen, te atraparemos para Boga** \- Respondió serio el líder del equipo.

\- ¿Que refuerzos? – Dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza con esa mirada fría y voz maligna, a decir verdad, la sangre del peliblanco era más helada que el hielo en este momento.

\- **Ataquen** – Ordenó el líder mientras el grupo se separaba.

De inmediato un par de bolas de fuego se lanzaron contra el peliblanco que los eludió con facilidad corriendo por las paredes del recinto mientras sus balas de magia lanzaban a los demonios al suelo, se detuvo de golpe saltando al aire para eludir la bola de fuego, un relámpago salió de la mano del peliblanco y despedazo el cráneo de su atacante que cayó al suelo entre una explosión de materia encefálica, sangre y restos de cráneo; dio un elegante giro y callo de pie sobre el suelo, levanto el rostro con sus ojos abiertos grandes como platos y esa sonrisa ancha y espeluznante en su cara, corrió de frente contra uno de los primeros atacantes y lanzo su mano izquierda en forma de garra al frente, sus dedos afilados atravesaron la carne del hombro mientras jalaban con fuerza con agónico y enorme grito el brazo del sujeto fue arrancado en un geiser de sangre mientras caía al suelo muerto.

Por los pasillos de la base los gritos de los demonios resonaban con fuerza mientras el peliblanco mataba todo a su paso, de regreso a la zona anterior, los restantes 3 demonios estaban reagrupados mirando al ojiverde que aun sostenía el brazo de su compañero caído, su enorme sonrisa con su rostro manchado de sangre solo contribuía a hacerles sentir aún más miedo, arrojo el brazo al aire y arremetió de frente los demonios apenas lograron defenderse del violento ataque, en una maniobra desesperada lanzaron un par de ataques de fuego que al chocar crearon una explosión creyendo que habían matado al peliblanco.

Los demonios gimieron de dolor cuando fueron desmembrados les lanzaba esferas de agua bendita, cayeron al suelo retorciéndose mientras sus caras se fundían revelando el hueso blanco antes de que dejasen de gemir de dolor y se quedaran bien muertos.

Las puertas se abrieron y Boga miro furioso al peliblanco que caminaba tranquilamente al enorme recinto donde el daba discursos a sus demonios, ahora estaba todo desierto en menos de 2 horas sus 500 demonios habían sido asesinados por este chico, eso solo lo ponía aún más molesto, el peliblanco se detuvo mirándolo fijamente.

\- Hola, demonio, es hora de que regreses al infierno - Dijo Vergil con frialdad mientras Biga se enfadaba aún más.

\- **Bastardo Sparda, ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar mis dominios? Eso merece la muerte** \- Dijo el demonio entrando en posición de combate.

La velocidad del demonio era excelente, en menos de un segundo su garra ya surcaba el aire por donde se acababa de mover el peliblanco, una patada de Vergil y Boga salto girando en el aire para lanzarle otro golpe que esta vez sí conecto la cara del peliblanco, se dobló sobre su espalda y colocando su mano contra el suelo levanto sus piernas golpeando el estómago del demonio, el demonio retrocedió un poco mientras el peliblanco se movía sobre sus manos para aterrizar en cuclillas y mirarlo con esa demencial sonrisa.

\- No lo haces tan mal, idiota – Elogió el peliblanco mientras Boga se preparaba para atacar con fuerza.

- **Ya verás que tan bueno soy, Sparda** \- Dijo el demonio.

Su brazo derecho se arqueo un poco mientras el pulsante rayo hacia acto de aparición iluminando la negrura del lugar, a decir verdad, era una visión interesante la del sitio cubierto de oscuridad donde ahora mismo Vergil era bañado por la brillante luz de su técnica, corrió de frente a una velocidad increíble, la sonrisa arrogante de Boga se expandió cuando el muro de viento se interpuso en el camino del ojiverde.

– **El viento vence al rayo** \- Dijo orgulloso mientras Henry se detenía de golpe, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando su pared blanca se comenzó a desbaratar bajo la presión de ataque

\- Mi rayo atraviesa lo que sea - Dijo el peliblanco cuando Boga gimió de dolor cuando la explosión de electricidad barrio con todo, se contrajo para lanzar al demonio envuelto en estática mientras el relámpago sobrante atravesaba su corazón.

El peliblanco escupió sobre el cadáver del demonio y comenzó a alejarse, su instinto lo hizo reaccionar evitando la bola de fuego que casi lo golpea, se dio la vuelta ante lo que miraba, ahí estaba ese demonio con esa confiada sonrisa sin un solo rasguño.

- **Te vas tan pronto, si apenas comenzamos** \- Dijo arrogante mientras el peliblanco atacaba de nuevo.

Los golpes no se hicieron esperar mientras el viejo demonio no se defendía, la andanada de golpes culmino con una poderosa bola de magia que lanzó para estrellarlo contra un muro, la energía de disipo revelando el cuerpo calcinado del hombre, de pronto todo pareció moverse como si se distorsionara, de nuevo el peliblanco eludió un gran soplo de fuego que casi le atrapa, otra vez de entre el polvo apareció el sonriente demonio, un detalle que no pasó desapercibido para el peliblanco fue que poco a poco su poder disminuía y había algo en ese lugar que estaba relacionado con aquel demonio.

\- ¿Que rayos eres tú, porque no te mueres, maldito demonio? - Dijo el molesto peliblanco.

\- **Jajajaja ¿Qué ocurre, Sparda? ¿Acaso nunca te has enfrentado al poder de un demonio inmortal**? - Dijo confiando el viejo demonio.

\- ¿Inmortal? – Preguntó, la duda asolo al peliblanco, en su vida escucho de algo así que le permitiese escapar de la muerte.

 **\- Es una habilidad demoniaca que solo los demonios antiguos tenemos, le permite al usuario crear una ilusión que puede doblar la realidad a su voluntad y conveniencia** – Dijo el demonio mientras su sonrisa se expandía aún más por el rostro.

\- Eso es imposible - Dijo el peliblanco sin poder creer semejante habilidad.

\- **Es muy posible, ahora dime que harás si ya no puedes tocarme** \- Dijo arrogante el demonio

El peliblanco bajo la vista al suelo casi derrotado, justo antes de que una enorme sonrisa adornara su cara y su mano se dirigiera al mango de su espada, la sujeto firmemente antes de desenfundar, el suelo bajo los pies de Vergil de Sparda crujió.

\- **¿Vas a probar con esa extraña espada? Será el mismo resultado** \- Dijo arrogante demonio. El peliblanco corrió de frente y desenfundando rápidamente dejo caer el corte contra el confiado hombre que solo sonreía, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando su cuerpo fue cortado y el grito escapo de su garganta.

\- **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH** \- Grito con fuerza el demonio.

La sangre negra emano de la herida mientras esta era cauterizada, su brazo acababa de ser desprendido de él y ahora mismo el peliblanco volvía a enfundar su espada.

\- **¿C…cómo lo hiciste?** – Preguntó el arrodillado demonio mientras escupía sangre por la boca.

\- Muy fácil, el arma creada por demonios es muy poderosas, sobre todo la de nosotros los Sparda, mi espada pudo atravesar esa ilusión y llegar hasta ti - Dijo el peliblanco que sonreía diabólicamente al mutilado demonio.

El miedo corría por la sangre de Boga, sonrío diabólicamente mientras decía.

Mientras tanto, afuera del edificio se escuchó los gritos del demonio y minutos después salía el peliblanco para segundos después el lugar explotará reduciendo el lugar a escombros mientras Henry avanzaba por el bosque y pensaba.

– _Hermano, pronto nos reuniremos en Hogwarts, espero te hayas vuelto muy fuerte, tenemos un largo camino y los enemigos pueden aparecer donde sea al ser que somos mitad demonio, incluso aquellos que nos llamaron familia –_ Pensó mientras regresaba a la lancha no sin antes crear una barrera para alejar a los curiosos y demonios, haría un trato con el Gringotts de Italia ahora que la isla le pertenecía, pero lo mejor sería que muy pronto se reuniría con su hermano en Hogwarts, ¿Qué pasaría cuando dos chicos mitad magos, mitad demonios entren a Hogwarts? Sin duda eso es algo que ellos van a descubrir.

 **…**


End file.
